All My Love Is For You
by NochArcZwei
Summary: Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencintai seseorang. "Jaga kesehatanmu otouto. Aku bertemu seseorang disini" Apakah semua ini sudah terlambat? "Terima kasih atas semuanya Sasuke. Kurasa kau tak perlu menghubungi Naruto lagi" Minato menutup telponnya Persahabatan, keluarga, cinta, dan karir. SasuXFemnaru, Warn: Alur yang perlahan
1. Chapter 1

**All My Love Is For You**

 **SasukeXFemNaru**

 **Warn:Alur yang perlahan**

 **I though I was put this on rate T, but lets see**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story: Always Mine**

* * *

Kau tahu bahwa cinta kadang bisa membuatmu bodoh bahkan sangat bodoh. Bodoh karena kau hanya tahu dua hal kau hanya ingin bersamanya dan kau hanya ingin orang yang kau cintai bahagia bagaimanapun caranya.

1\. Yellow Grin

Selama hidup aku hanya tahu satu hal, aku tak pernah gagal mendapatkan apapun. Ambisi selalu mengahantarkanku pada keberhasilan. Keluargaku mungkin bukan merupakan kalangan terpandang dengan uang dan jabatan yang bisa dibanggakan, namun tak ada yang kuselali karena kebahagiaan selalu menyelimuti keluargaku.

Ibuku Uchiha Mikoto seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat enerjik, masakan yang tak pernah tidak terasa lezat saat tangannya yang hangat meracik semuanya dan jangan lupakan senyuman riangnya menghangatkan suasana rumah yang selalu kurindukan dimanapun aku berada.

Ayahku Uchiha Fugaku, dia seorang petroleum engineer di sebuah perusahan milik negara, mungkin ekspresinya sedikit kaku. Ibu sering berkata saat kami sedang berbincang ringan bahwa dia bahkan tak bisa memahami gelagat ayah sepanjang 35 tahun usia pernikahannya, konyol memang tapi ayahku memang penuh dengan misteri, dan perbincangan kami selalu berakhir dengan gelak tawa karena tiba-tiba ayah akan berdeham sangat keras karena menguping pembicaraan kami.

Aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara yang berarti aku memiliki seorang kakak, Kakakku 5 tahun lebih tua dariku dia seorang perfeksionis bernama Uchiha Itachi, cita-citanya dulu adalah menjadi space engineer di NASA dan memang dia menjadi apa yang dia cita-citakan selama ini. Sekarang dia bekerja jauh disana USA meninggalkan kami yang menetap di Tokyo, tak ada masalah sebenarnya dimanapun ia bekerja karena riuh yang dia timbulkan selalu bersama kami setiap hari, dia selalu menelpon jika ada waktu luang katanya, padahal aku tahu benar bahwa pekerjaannya tidak punya banyak waktu luang bahkan hanya untuk duduk berselonjor meluruskan tubuh yang lelah, tapi itulah kakakku si keriput yang selalu mengerjaiku dan brother complex nya yang seringkali mengganggu tapi aku tak keberatan karena aku menyayanginya.

Dan aku sendiri Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun, seorang dokter muda spesialis bedah jantung terkenal seantero jepang. Narsis dan pamer, tentu saja aku bangga dengan ini karena pekerjaanku ini membuat orangtuaku sangat bangga. Setahun yang lalu sebuah penelitian membuatku masuk jajaran teratas dokter terbaik di dunia, penelitian yang menghantarkanku pada kesuksesan yang tak pernah terbersit dalam list ambisiku, sebuah penelitian yang membuatku mengerti bahwa bodoh merupakan sifat dasar manusia saat berhubungan dengan hubungan aneh bernama cinta, penelitian yang membuatku tahu rasa kehilangan dan pengorbanan. Dan itu semua berhubungan dengan dia, dia dengan cengiran khasnya. Uzumaki Naruto

 **Flash back (5 tahun yang lalu)**

 _ **(Tokyo Daigaku Hospital)**_

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 09.00 namun segerombol pemuda berjas putih telah bergegas menuju ruangan operasi, jika dilihat sepintas wajah mereka masih sangat muda untuk melakukan operasi serius di dalam ruangan tersebut, mereka merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran semester 8 di Universitas Tokyo. Tak lama seorang dokter senior muncul dengan pakaian lengkap untuk operasi

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Kuharap kalian sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum kalian berani menginjakkan kaki di dalam ruangan ini." Perkataan yang sangat menohok bagi siapapun yang tidak berkompeten untuk tidak memasuki ruangan operasi

"Hai!" jawab segorombolan pemuda tersebut kompak.

"Baiklah kalo kalian telah mempersiapkan segalanya. Karena modul tidak tersedia di ruangan ini. Sekitar 15 menit lagi operasi kardiotoraks akan dimulai, beberapa dari kalian akan mengamati jalannya operasi secara bergantian, kalian tidak hanya sekadar menonton salah satu diantara kalian yang punya kompetensi yang baik akan menjadi asistenku hari ini."

Semua pemuda di depan ruangan operasi tersebut menelan ludahnya masing-masing, gugup dan tertekan adalah suasananya. Operasi adalah bagian paling rumit pengetahuan, kesigapan, kegesitan dan pengalaman sangat amat dibutuhkan, miss pengalaman karena operasi bedah jatung yang selama ini mereka tahu hanya sekadar dari video seminar dan jurnal yang mereka baca. Galat 1 % tidak diperkenankan dalam operasi karena ini menyangkut hidup dan mati pasien. Siapapun yang akan menjadi asisten dokter dalam operasi hari ini pastilah seseorang dengan nyali yang sangat besar.

"Sensei, apakah aku boleh jadi asisten anda hari ini?" tiba-tiba seorang menginterupsi keheningan

"Ya Sasuke kun, siapapun boleh menjadi asistenku hari ini, termasuk kau. Dan sepertinya kau sangat percaya diri untuk operasi kali ini" dokter senior tersebut tersenyum mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, beberapa mungkin menganggap respon dokter tersebut terlihat merendahkan.

"Semoga rasa percaya diriku bisa membantu anda hari ini Kakashi sensei" responnya sembari tersenyum sopan

Ok semua orang mungkin menganggap Sasuke gila karena menantang mautnya sendiri, namun memberikan kelegaan bagi mahasiswa yang lain karena bukan mereka yang akan menjadi asisten hari ini.

"Aish, kau membuatku teringat masa mudaku Sasuke kun. Baiklah karena aku tahu kemampuan sasuke selama ini, kuperbolehkan kau menjadi asistenku hari ini. Sasuke persiapkan dirimu dan mentalmu. Semuanya ganti pakaian kalian dan bersihkan diri kalian se steril mungkin." Semua orang termasuk Sasuke segera bergegas.

Skip Time

Operasi berjalan lancar dan pasien telah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Semua orang bernafas lega di ruangan tersebut, Kakashi sebagai dokter senior segera membersihkan diri dan menghimbau semua orang diruangan untuk membersihkan diri juga. Sasuke berjalan tenang meninggalkan ruang operasi.

Di ruang peristirahatan dokter semua orang dari ruang operasi tadi berkumpul, bersantai sejenak sembari mendengarkan arahan Kakashi.

"Semuanya, aku tak menyangka bahwa ada mahasiswa bernyali besar dengan keterampilan luar biasa mengejutkanku hari ini." Riuh ucapan kagum terucap untuk Sasuke. Responnya, dia hanya mengangguk ringan sembari menenangkan detak jantungnya. Normalkan jika adrenalinnya terpacu karena operasi tadi.

"Selamat atas asistensimu kali ini Sasuke. Dan untuk yang lain kuharap kalian terpacu untuk lebih berkompeten lagi agar kita semua bisa menjadi partner dilain waktu. Untuk hari ini cukup, kalian bisa kembali ke kampus kalian masing-masing untuk membuat jurnal dari operasi tadi." Riuh tepuk tangan untuk sasuke mengiringi kepergian Kakashi sensei dari ruangan tersebut.

Seseorang segera menghampiri Sasuke sembari memukul kepalanya pelan

"Teme, kau tadi keren sekali. Sampai tak sadar, kukira kau dokter bedah beneran" gadis kuning yang cukup berisik memang tapi dia sahabat Sasuke

"Dobe, kubilang kan jangan pukul kepalaku. Nanti kalau aku jadi bodoh dan berisik sepertimu bagaimana?" Sasuke memang selalu terganggu dengan rutinitas pukul kepala yang dilakukan naruto

"Hehe, kau membuatku bangga. Nanti di dormitori ceritakan bagaimana rasanya jadi asisten ya Teme. Ayo kita kembali ke kampus. Tugas membosankan menunggu kita" Beginilah sahabat Sasuke, terkadang aneh melihat seseorang pendiam dan dingin seperti Sasuke bisa bersahabat dengan gadis berisik dan mencolok seperti Naruto.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke cepat sembari bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

...

Tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat, Sasuke telah menjadi dokter residen di rumah sakit kampusnya. Sasuke bukan hanya sekadar dokter residen biasa melainkan dokter residen yang diperebutkan rumah sakit lainnya. Bagaimana tidak, kemampuannya dibidang kedokteran sudah tidak diragukan lagi meskipun kini dia sedang menjalani program residensinya sembari menjalani pendidikan spesialisnya dibidang bedah jantung. Siapa yang tak tahu nama Sasuke, mahasiswa Kedokteran dengan IPK 4 berwajah dingin dan tenang, ambisi yang kuat tangan kanan Kakashi sensei. Mahasiswa barupun pasti tahu Sasuke hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya.

Menjadi dokter residen bukan hal mudah, karena dia akan lebih sering berada di Rumah Sakit ketimbang berada di dormitorinya. Apalagi terbayang rumah dan senyuman kedua orangtuanya itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat langka untuknya. Ditambah lagi departemen tempatnya bernaung sekarang Departemen Bedah Jantung departemen paling sibuk di rumah sakit ini.

Sasuke sedang memeriksa keadaan pasien saat tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi, siapa gerangan yang mengganggu pekerjaannya. Sebuah email sebelum dia buka bahkan dia sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya

 **From: Dobe**

 **Teme. Ayo kita makan ramen nanti malam**

 **Sudah lama kita tidak makan diluar. Jangan banyak alasan.**

 **Aku tahu kau sibuk tapi sempatkanlah.**

 **Kutunggu di tempat biasa ya Teme XD.**

Mendecih adalah responnya setelah membaca email tersebut

"Dasar dobe pemaksa. Bahkan aku tak sadar kalau kau seorang gadis"

Dimasukannya kembali handphonenya kedalam kantung jasnya. Kemudian tersenyum ringan pada pasien dihadapannya. Sasuke melihat jam ditangannya pukul 9 malam. Bodohnya naruto mengirimi Sasuke email dengan kata nanti malam padahal waktu sudah malam. Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit.

9 lebih 15 Sasuke sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan Naruto. Dia lihat sekeliling mencari cengiran lebar dan warna mencolok di kedai ramen tersebut, namun tak nampak apapun sepanjang dia mencari. 'Biasanya dia akan berisik saat aku sampai didepan kedai ini' pikir Sasuke saat itu. Dan benar saja Naruto memang tidak ada didalam kedai itu.

"Dobe sialan. Dia mengerjaiku" kesal Sasuke diperlakukan seperti itu bahkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri

Sasuke memutuskan pergi untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, masih banyak pasien yang harus dia cek malam ini. 'Awas saja dobe, saat bertemu habislah kau' sasuke memang bukan tipe pendendam tapi Naruto sudah kelewatan kali ini.

Seminggu berlalu setelah tingkah kelewatan Naruto namun Sasuke belum bertemu sama sekali dengan Naruto, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar mengiriminya email saja tak ada, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin Naruto sedang sibuk pikirnya, Naruto juga sedang menjalani reesidensinya di salah satu rumah sakit ternama lain di Tokyo namun bukan rumah sakit yang Sasuke tempati

"Aku bosan terus bersamamu Teme" itu perkataan Naruto saat Sasuke menanyakan keputusannya mengambil residensi di rumah sakit lain. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu saat mendengarnya, itu hidupnya pikir sasuke dia bebas menentukan apapun dalam hidupnya.

Sebulan berlalu namun belum nampak batang hidung Naruto dihadapan Sasuke.

"Dobe sialan, sebenarnya kau kemana" umpatnya sebari melepaskan jas dokternya

Kebetulah Sasuke besok mendapat cuti istirahat, Bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan Sasuke bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Bukan ke dormitori yang pasti karena dia sudah tidak bertempat tinggal disana dari sebulan yang lalu. Ibunya Mikoto menyarankan Sasuke agar tinggal di Rumah saja jika urusannya dengan kampus tidak se sering dulu. Berniat berpamitan dan mengabari Naruto malam itu namun nampaknya tidak terlaksana ditambah Naruto juga sudah pindah duluan dari dormitori tersebut. Nampaknya memang Sasuke sangat sibuk sampai-sampai tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya, tetangga sebelah kamarnya telah pindah. Saat tahu itu Sasuke geram, setidaknya beritahu lewat email pikirnya saat itu, umpatan keluar karena kekesalannya.

Cengiran lebar Naruto terkadang menyimpan misteri untuk Sasuke, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis selalu terlihat ceria padahal teman sebayanya yang lain tengah sibuk dengan kegalauanya terlepas dari bahasan kegalauan dengan pacar, tugas maupun urusan sosial lainnya. Sedari mahasiswa baru Sasuke mengenal Naruto. Waktu itu Naruto hanya terlalu berisik hingga membuat naruto geram dan membentaknya tanpa sadar

"Bisakah kau diam!" tukas Sasuke waktu itu, namun hanya dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka berkenalan, dan ternyata mereka bertetangga juga di dormitori kampus. Hal yang aneh memang Sasuke bisa bersahabat dengan Naruto, karena Sasuke pada dasarnya benci orang yang berisik. Entahlah semacam perasaan nyaman bersama Naruto mungkin itu yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Selama mengenalnya Sasuke tak pernah melihat Naruto menangis, kecuali saat ayahnya kecelakaan dia menangis dalam diam, air mata dan keringat memenuhi wajahnya saat itu. Hanya itu. Selebihnya Naruto hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

Hal itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke selama diperjalanan menuju rumahnya. Sampai di rumah sasuke bergegas memasuki kamarnya. Penghuni rumah sudah terlelap rupanya saat Sasuke sampai, jelas saja sudah lewat tengah malam saat itu.

Kamar yang familiar, aroma mint kesukaannya juga suasana hangat yang membuatnya nyaman. Sasuke segera berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Abaikan kekesalannya terhadap Naruto, saat ini dia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya di rumah. Mata Sasuke terpejam, mengantar dirinya pada ruangan gelap yang terbentuk saat dirinya telah pulas tertarik kedalam tidur nyenyaknya.

Kriiiiiing. Kriiiiiing. Kriiiing

Alarm handphone sasuke berdering kencang berulang kali, nampaknya sasuke lupa menonaktifkannya semalam. 05.00 pagi, itu memang jadwal bangun Sasuke setiap hari, karena dia harus segera mengecek keadaan pasiennya. Terusik dengan kebisingan yang ditimbulkan alarmnya sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, mengucek matanya ringan kemudian bangun terduduk meraih handphonenya di atas nakas tempat tidurnya berniat untuk mematikannya.

Sunyi telah kembali, namun sasuke nampaknya tak bisa kembali tidur. Sebuah email membuatnya tertegun tak percaya

"Kampret dobe" seraknya sembari membuka email tersebut

 **From: Dobe**

 **Konbanwa Teme, atau Ohayou ya haha XD**

 **Maaf dini hari mengganggu mu. Maaf juga aku tak bisa menunggu di kedai ramen malam itu**

 **Ayahku menelpon agar segera pulang teme.**

 **Dan juga aku ada di Inggris sekarang hehe.**

 **Maaf juga baru memberitahumu teme.**

 **Kau sehatkan teme? Salam pada ayah ibumu teme aku rindu mereka haha**

 **Sudah ya. Jaaa Teme**

Selesai membaca isi email dari Naruto, Sasuke memijit pelipisnya ringan

"Dobe sialan. Bagaimana bisa dia. Ish kepalaku." Sakit dikepalanya tak mereda bahkan setelah tidur, seminggu dia harus menderita sakit kepala, dan dia baru sadar bawa sudah seminggu. Careless adalah sifat buruk Sasuke terhadap dirinya sendiri, padahal dirinya adalah seorang dokter bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri. Merogoh aspirin didalam kantong celananya Sasuke menegak obat tersebut tanpa air minum.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Dobe sialan. Bagaimana bisa dia. Ish Kepalaku." Sakit kepala ini menyiksa, sial. Dari kapan sakit kepala ini muncul, kemarin? Ah iya sudah seminggu. Seminggu ya. Kurogoh kantong celanaku, mengeluarkan aspirin yang kebetulan kubawa, terlalu malas untuk mencari air minum langsung kutelan saja obat ini.

Melihat handphone yang tergeletak, kupikir membalas emailnya bisa meredakan kekesalanku. Kuraih handphoneku lagi, kutulis apapun yang ada di kepalaku sekarang, dasar dobe sialan.

 **To: Dobe**

 **Heh, kau tahu berapa lama kau tak menghubungiku?**

 **Sebulan Dobe Ahooo**

 **Dan kau hanya mengirimiku email sependek itu.**

 **Lebih baik kau mati saja sana, jangan mengabariku lagi**

Email telah terkirim, geram mengingat kelakuan gadis itu. Kulihat lagi email yang telah terkirim, mungkin aku sedikit keterlaluan ya sampai menyumpahi si dobe juga. Kukerutkan dahi, kurasa malah dia yang lebih keterlaluan karena tidak memberi tahu dia dimana selama sebulan ini.

Wait, kenapa juga Naruto harus selalau mengabarkan bagaimana keadaannya dan dimana dia sekarang. Sepertinya kepalaku terpengaruh aspirin yang kuminum.

Sepertinya ada yang bergetar,kulihat handphoneku ternyata yang bergetar. Kuambil lantas kulihat, ada balasan dari si Dobe

 **From : Dobe**

 **OwOa aku bingung kau kenapa teme**

 **Tumben sekali membalas emailku**

 **Marah? Lol XD**

 **Semua orang pasti akan mati Teme.**

"Cih, kau mengajak perang dobe? Baiklah" dengan cepat kubalas emailnya

 **To: Dobe**

 **Aku? Aku baik2 saja. Hanya cukup gila karena punya sahabat sepertimu Dobe.**

 **Marah? Murka mungkin kata lebih tepat**

 **Aku tahu itu Dobe. Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku.**

 **Hidupmu tak akan tenang jika mempermainkan ku Dobe**

Email telah kukirim. Kita lihat bagaimana respon si Dobe.

 **End Sasuke POV**

Tak lama hp sasuke bergetar lagi, dengan semangat sasuke buka email tersebut

 **From: Dobe**

 **Teme kau makin aneh. Kurasa lebih baik kau tidur lagi**

 **Penjelasan? Kurasa tak perlu Teme.**

 **Santai saja, hidupku dari dulu memang tak pernah tenang Teme**

 **Kau tak usah repot2 mendoakan sesuatu untukku Teme**

 **Membuatkku terharu saja QuQv**

"Meh" sasuke membalas email tersebut lagi

 **To: Dobe**

 **Hn**

Terlalu kesal, Sasuke akhirnya membalas dengan dua huruf favoritnya.

Belum sempat meletakan hpnya kembali, email Naruto masuk, segera Sasuke buka email tersebut

 **From: Dobe**

 **Akhirnya kau kembali normal Teme.**

 **Syukurlah XD**

 **Btw Teme!**

 **Maafkan aku ya. Mungkin esok dan selanjutnya aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi**

 **Jaga kesehatanmu ya Teme.**

"Ada apa dengannya, seperti mau mati besok saja" ucap sasuke sembari meletakkan kembali hpnya di nakas tanpa membalas email Naruto.

"Kurasa aku akan menelponnya besok"

Dan Sasuke terlelap lagi tanpa sadar

...

Sasuke telah kembali ke rumah sakit. Dia mengerjakan pekerjaannya seperti biasa, sampai pada pasien terakhirnya dan pasien tersebut adalah

"Yo Sasuke, Hisashi Buri"

"Kyuu Nii"

Uzumaki Kyuubi kakak Naruto.

 _ **For Next Chapt**_

 _ **"Kupikir kau merasa naruto sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak**_

 _ **"Bagaimana mungkin Naruto menderita penyakit itu kyuu nii?"**_

 _ **"Maafkan aku Dobe" dengan cengiran khasnya, namun sedikit berbeda karena**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Sensei" Sasuke menghampiri tubuh Naruto**_

 _ **"Dia mungkin akan segera mati Sasu" Ucap Kyuubi**_

 _ **"APA APAAN INI SEMUA"**_

 _ **"Jaga kesehatanmu otouto, aku bertemu seseorang disini" Senyum Itachi**_

 _ **Kesadaran akan sesuatu yang berharga selalu muncul saat kita mulai merasa sesuatu itu hilang**_


	2. Chapter 2

**All My Love Is For You**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated still T, lets see for next chapt hehe XD**

 **SasuXFemNaru**

* * *

 **Previous Chapt**

Saat ambisi selalu mendominasi

"Sensei, apakah aku boleh jadi asisten anda hari ini?"

Sadar atau tidak, seseorang selalu mensupport

"Teme, kau tadi keren sekali. Sampai tak sadar, kukira kau dokter bedah beneran"

Masa lalu tergambar jelas saat semua terasa membingungkan

"Bisakah kau diam!"

Apakah kebingungan ini adalah pertanda hal buruk?

"Ada apa dengannya, seperti mau mati besok saja" ucap sasuke sembari meletakkan kembali hpnya di nakas tanpa membalas email Naruto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yellow Grin**

Rutinitas Saskuke kembali pagi ini, memeriksa perkembangan pasien yang dia sudah tangani dan yang akan dia tangani. Sasuke berjalan perlahan di lorong rumah sakit, sapaan dan senyuman ramah diterima Sasuke dari beberapa orang di sepanjang lorong yang dia lewati, wajahnya memang tak selalu tersenyum merespon namun cukup untuk sosok dingin seperti Sasuke. Tujuannya pagi ni adalah post suster kepala di departemennya, Sasuke perlu tahu perkembangan pasiennya selama dia di rumah kemarin

"Selamat Pagi." Ucapnya ringan ketika mencapai komputer di post suster kepala

Setiap suster yang berjaga pagi ini meresponnya dengan ucapan yang sama sembari menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya, jangan lupakan bahwa beberapa suster disini gemar membicarakan sasuke, jangan berpikiran buruk dulu beberapa suster tersebut bisa dibilang fans berat Sasuke selama mereka masih di Akademi dulu jadi tak salah kan mereka selalu membicarakannya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke Sensei. Bagaimana kabar anda pagi ini" respon dari suster kepala ketika sampai di post, sepertinya dia baru selesai melakukan pengecekan rutin dipagi hari.

"Ah, Kurenai-San. Kurasa ragaku baik-baik saja. Sedikit stress membuatku aneh beberapa hari ini. Tapi tak masalah". Suster kepala hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Sasuke

"Anoo mempunyai seorang pasangan bisa menghilangkan stress, beberapa kali saya mengobrol dengan Neji Sensei dari departemen psikiatri. Ya Ampun, maafkan saya sensei, mana mungkin dokter seperti Sasuke sensei belum memiliki pasangan, sekali lagi maafkan kelancangan saya" seorang suster bernama Sakura menginterupsi percakapan.

"Hn, tak apa Sakura san. Nyatanya aku memang belum. Belum terpikirkan untuk memiliki hubungan rumit seperti itu". Ucapnya bersamaan dengan pemeriksaan data pasien Sasuke telah selesai, sasuke segera berpamitan dan meninggalkan post menuju bangsal pasien.

...

..

.

Tak terasa hari menjelang petang, seharian Sasuke dengan kompeten dan teliti memeriksa pasiennya. Dia lihat list pasiennya yang terakhir

'Nampaknya pasien ini butuh pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk bisa diputuskan tindakan selanjutnya' pikir sasuke saat melihat catatan medis pasiennya yang terakhir.

Ruang VVIP Ao, bangsal khusus bagi pasien medis khusus di rumah sakit Tokyo University dan pasien terakhir sasuke berada di ruangan ini. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian membuka pintu ruangan khusus tersebut dan pasien terkahirnya ternyata

"Hisashi buri Sasu"

"Kyuu nii" panggil Sasuke tak percaya, seseorang yang Sasuke panggil Kyuu nii tak lain adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi, kakak Naruto.

Sasuke mengenal Naruto dari awal mereka berada di akademi, berarti sekitar 7 tahun Sauke dan Naruto bersahabat. Sasuke mengenal keluarga Naruto dengan baik.

Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato seorang pengusaha ternama di Jepang, pemilik Namikaze Group. Ramah, menyenangkan, ayah yang over protektif adalah kesan pertama yang Sasuke tangkap saat pertemuan perdana ketika Sasuke menjenguk Naruto yang sakit selama seminggu di rumahnya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke melupakan dirinya yang diintrogasi hanya karena ingin menjenguk,

"Aku bertanya panjang lebar hanya tak ingin putriku tercemar virus yang kau bawa dari luar" ucap ayah Naruto saat itu. Sungguh menggelikan memang dibalik pride dan wibawa yang dimiliki ternyata saat menyangkut Naruto, ayahnya bisa menjadi sangat cerewet.

Ibu Naruto? Yang Sasuke tahu hanya ibu naruto bernama Uzumaki Kushina, dia meninggal saat melahirkan Naruto. Dari beberapa cerita yang Sasuke dengar dari Naruto, ibunya merupakan ibu yang sangat energik dan perhatian sama seperti Ibu Sasuke, terlepas dari cerita tersebut juga diceritakan kembali oleh Naruto karena Naruto juga mendengarnya dari kakak laki-lakinya Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Naruto merupakan anak ketiga dari 3 bersaudara. Kakak pertama naruto merupakan seorang model terkenal di Jepang Uzumaki Naruko atau tepatnya Sabaku No Naruko, cantik, cerdas, baik hati dan anggun. Hanya sebatas itu Sasuke mengenalnya, dia tak pernah benar-benar bertemu dengannya, karena memang kakak naruto yang satu ini sudah tinggal terpisah dan memiliki keluarganya sendiri bersama Sabaku No Gaara pemilik Sabaku Corp perusahan yang terkenal mencetak artis-artis papan atas.

Kakak kedua Naruto hanya berbeda 2 tahun dengannya, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Wajahnya berbeda jauh dengan saudarinya yang lain, terlihat lebih sangar dan menyerakan. Kyuubi seorang atlet Karate Dunia, pantas saja wajahnya menyeramkan pikir sasuke ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Kyuubi adalah sosok kakak yang baik, memberikan perhatian dengan cara tak terduga, menyenangkan, dan gemar menjahili. Sasuke ingat saat Naruto hampir menangis karena kyuubi membicarakan warna pakaian dalam favorit Naruto ketika sd pada Sasuke. Beberapa kali Sasuke bertemu dengannya, terhitung di rumah naruto, bioskop, toko buku dan rumah sakit.

Sasuke mendengar dari Naruto sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu bahwa Kyuubi memiliki kelainan jantung bawaan, cukup aneh bagi seorang atlet karate sepertinya, namun begitu nyatanya. Kyuubi bahkan harus rutin melakukan medical check up untuk menjaga kondisinya. Dan yang Sasuke tahu Kyuubi selalu melakukan medical check up dengan dokter kepercayaan keluarganya yakni Jiraya Sensei atasannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa Kyuu nii jadi pasienku. Kenapa tidak ke Jiraya sensei seperti biasanya?" ucap sasuke memulai pembicaraan

"Harus selalu ada alasankah saat aku melakukan sesuatu? Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kemampuan sahabat adikku saat bekerja, itu saja" sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Kyuubi 'Dasar kakak yang merepotkan' pikir sasuke

"Ok, apapun katamu kyuu ni. Akan kulakukan sebisaku" berbegas mengambil catatan medis kyuubi untuk memaparkan kondisinya, namun

"Apa kau tahu dimana Naruto sekarang Sasuke?" Tanya kyuubi tiba-tiba

Terdiam sejenak, kemudian meletakan catatan medis kyuubi ke atas meja.

"Hn, tentu saja Kyuu nii, meski aku baru tahu 2 hari yang lalu"

"Naruto baru menghubungimu eh?" Pertanyaan yang sangat tepat, menggambarkan keadaan antara Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini

"Hn, begitulah kyuu ni. Si dobe itu mengerjaiku" jawab sasuke sembari menghela nafas, teringat kekesalannya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa ayah tiba-tiba menelponnya?" Sasuke tertegun mendengarkan dengan seksama

"Kupikir kau merasa naruto sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini?" ungkap kyuubi lagi, Sasuke berpikir sejenak .

Naruto memang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia jarang menghubungi Sasuke, kemudian tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan ramen malam itu meski nihil karena naruto menghilang. Dan setelahnya tak ada kabar sama sekali, sekitar sebulan sasuke tak tahu Naruto kemana dengan berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Sasuke. Setelah sekian lama baru dua hari yang lalu Naruto menghubunginya, hanya mengiriminya email pada dini hari, tak menjelaskan apapun kebingungan Sasuke selama ini.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Kyuubi

Kyuubi menatap sasuke sejenak sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Menarik nafas beberapa kali, kemudian

"Kau sudah tahu aku memiliki kelainan jantung sasuke? Kelainan ini aku dapat dari mendiang ibuku. Ini diwariskan.

Ibuku memiliki cacat jantung. Klep jantungnya tak bisa bekerja sepenuhnya, namun tak bisa diganti karena keadaan lain yakni ibu kami juga menderita hemofilia.

Kami bertiga Naruko neesan, aku dan naruto mau tidak mau mewarisi apa yang ibu miliki.

Naruko nee bahkan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tak akan bisa punya anak karena tulang pinggulnya sempit dan tidak mungkin dia bisa melahirkan secara normal, alternatif lain bedah caesar namun tak bisa karena nyawanya akan teracam, Hemofilia mengallir dalam darah nee-san sedari kecil.

Ibu juga meninggal karena kehabisan darah karena melahirkan naruto dengan cara caesar."

Kyuubi berhenti berbicara sejenak, membenarkan posisi duduknya sehingga menghadap tepat pada sasuke. Sasuke masih diam menyimak apapun yang akan Kyuubi bicarakan

"Dan Naruto sangat beruntung sasuke, semenjak ibu mengandung Naruto dia sangat bahagia.

Kata ayah mereka hanya merencanakan memiliki 2 anak, Jiraya sensei yang juga merupakan kerabat dekat kami menyarankannya juga karena melihat kondisi ibu saat itu.

Namun Tuhan punya rencana lain, mungkin karena ayah yang terlalu menggebu saat bersama ibu akhirnya ibu mengandung lagi.

Selama 6 bulan pertama tak ada masalah semuanya baik-baik saja, sangat baik. Bulan berikutnya ibu mulai sering mengeluhkan kenapa kandungannya tak pernah bergerak, menendang. Ayah segera bertindak membawa ibu ke rumah sakit ini.

Tuhan sangat menyayangi Naruto, Naruto kecil ternyata berjantung lemah sasuke, ibu dan ayah sangat sedih saat itu.

Mereka mempertimbangkan untuk tidak membiarkan naruto hidup pada awalnya, sangat menyakitkan memang, akupun menangis saat nee san menceritakan ini.

Tapi kemudian ibu bersikeras untuk melahirkannya, dan lagi-lagi Tuhan menyayangi naruto, ibu sedang dalam kondisi terburuknya saat itu dan tak bisa melahirkan naruto secara normal, jalan terakhir salah satu harus ayah relakan. Dan ibu mengambil takdirnya melahrikan naruto walau nyawa taruhannya".

Pembicaraan kyuubi terhenti lagi, kyuubi terisak dalam diam mengingat semua yang diceritakan nee sannya. Beberapa saat hanya keheningan bersama mereka. Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat seorang kakak sekaligus anak yang menangisi nasib keluarganya. Setelah beberapa saat kyuubi terlihat lebih tenang dan siap melanjutkan ceritanya

"Maaf aku sedikit emosional. Ibu kami akhirnya meninggal di meja operasi. Tak ada yang bisa kami perbuat menghadapi kenyataan itu.

Dokter sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Naruto lahir ke dunia, kebahagiaan termasuk duka mendalam bagi kami.

Naruto kemudian berkembang menjadi gadis yang ceria dan enerjik seperti ibu, itu yang sering dikatakan ayah.

Jantungnya yang lemah tak jadi masalah selama 11 tahun pertama, namun di usianya yang ke 13 dia mulai harus selalu meminum obat dan medical check setiap seminggu sekali.

Lagi-lagi Tuhan sangat menyayangi Naruto, di usianya ke 18 itu berarti saat dia sudah di akademi bersamamu, tanda-tanda hemofilia mulai muncul. Saat itu Naruto jatuh dan betisnya tergores, seharian penuh dia terus mengganti perban yang menutup betisnya, ternyata lukanya tak mau tertutup. Setelahnya Naruto dinyatakan mengidap Hemofilia, seperti ibu dan nee san.

Dan sekarang, setelah perjuangan kerasnya terbayar dan dia bisa menjadi dokter bedah jantung seperti cita-citanya saat kecil dulu. Kondisi jantungnya terus memburuk.

Tanpa aku lanjutkan karena kau juga seorang dokter bedah jantung sasuke, tentu kau sudah paham bagaimana keadaan naruto sekarang." Kyuubi mengakhiri pembicaraannya

Sasuke terdiam, bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada naruto selama ini, padahal dia begitu dekat dengannya. Terbayang bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan naruto untuk terus tersenyum, meskipun pada kondisi terburuknya. Tanpa sadar mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca, dengan segera sasuke mengusap matanya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi dan tak membiarkannya untuk menangis di depan Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana mungkin Naruto menderita penyakit itu kyuu nii?" Sasuke masih tak percaya

"Terserah padamu mau percaya padaku atau tidak Sasuke. Aku hanya tak ingin sahabat satu-satunya yang dimiliki adikku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang" Kyuubi kemudian berbaring

Perasaan Sasuke tak jelas saat ini. Marah, sedih, kesal bercampur dalam benak sasuke. Marah karena bagaimana bisa Naruto tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya sendiri, dan Sasuke tak pernah sadar itu. Sedih karena terbayang Naruto yang selalu berjuang sendirian selama ini, dan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dideritanya tanpa sahabat yang mengerti. Kesal karena dirinya yang tak pernah peka pada keadaan, sahabat macam apa dirinya yang tak tahu dan tak mengerti sama sekali penderitaan sahabatnya.

Sasuke hanya terduduk, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Kyuubi berbaring menunggu kelanjutan pemeriksaannya yang terpotong.

"Kau bisa tenangkan dirimu dulu Sasuke. Aku tahu perasaanmu" kyuubi kemudian menepuk kepala sasuke pelan.

Deja Vu, tentu saja itu rutinitas Naruto.

...

..

.

Pemeriksaan kyuubi akhirnya selesai, biasanya hanya butuh 10-20 menit waktu yang diperlukan untuk memeriksa dan memaparkan kondisi seseorang namun pada nyatanya kali ini sekitar satu jam berlalu dengan emosional yang terkuras. Kondisi kyuubi cukup aman untuk bisa bertanding, hanya sedikit saran agar dipaparkan agar kondisinya bisa jauh lebih baik. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan keadaan kyuubi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi emosional Sasuke yang akhirnya mengetahui keanehan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau sedang apa di Inggris dobe." Pertanyaan bodoh yang muncul ketika tak ada orang yang bisa menjawab. Bertanya pada kyuubi, sepertinya tidak mungkin karena Sasuke bahkan masih shock dengan cerita kyuubi tadi.

'Akan kutanyakan pada naruto, pasti' mungkin ini keputusan terbaik yang paling rasional, dengan beberapa kemungkinan. Naruto menjawab dengan jujur atau menutupinya dengan hal lain. Itu yang sasuke pikirkan.

...

..

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, namun apa yang kyuubi ceritakan masih hangat di ingatan Sasuke. Pertanyaan menggantung terus muncul dan mulai menggerogoti pemikirannya. Seperti

'Bagaimana keadaan si dobe sekarang?'

'Sedang apa dia di Inggris?'

'Apa mungkin si dobe benar-benar akan mati?'

Sasuke hanya bisa bertanya tanpa ada yang bisa menjelaskan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Naruto sulit untuk dihubungi. Email, telpon, video call dari Sasuke tak direspon sama sekali.

03.00 pagi. Sasuke masih berkutat dengan catatan medisnya, operasi untuknya dijadwalkan esok hari, namun untuk sekadar tidur dan saving power untuk besok saja dia tak bisa.

Sasuke membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur apartemennya, pikirannya teringat terakhir kali Sasuke berkomunikasi dengan Naruto. Dini hari Naruto menghubunginya.

'Mungkin jika kuhubungi sekarang si dobe akan merespon'

Dengan dasar alasan tersebut akhirnya Sasuke menghubungi Naruto. Bukan dengan email atau telpon namun dengan video call, Sasuke juga ingin tahu bagaimana kenampakan Naruto sekarang.

Panggilan sudah terhubung, tinggal bersabar dan menunggu sampai ada seseorang yang mengangkat panggilannya. Sasuke meletakan handphonenya di dada mendengarkan dengan seksama bunyi khas dering tunggu saat panggilan dilakukan.

Matanya terpejam, saat tiba-tiba

"Halo Teme, ada apa menelpon?"

'Apa itu suara si dobe?' pikirnya saat mendengar suara khas Naruto

'Mungkin aku sedang bermimpi' lanjut pemikirannya

"Oyyyy, Temeeeee. Aku tahu ini kau sedang dikamarmu. Aku hapal benar dengan suasanya kamarnya. Jangan bilang kau sedang mengigau kemudian menelponku tanpa sadar. Apa kau bodoh SASUKE TEME!" Gerutuan Naruto panjang yang kemudian berteriak.

Teriakan Naruto sukses membangunkan Sasuke. Sadar dengan keadaannya, sasuke segera bangkit duduk mengambil handphonenya

"Gomen dobe, aku ketiduran" respon sasuke sembari melihat ke layar handphone nya

Dari layar terlihat Naruto dengan wajah pucat dan rambut yang lepek.

'Wajahnya pucat' gumam sasuke sembari mengamati keadaan Naruto yang lain

"Aku kira kau mengigau kemudian menelponku teme. Maaf seminggu kemarin aku tidak pegang handphone. Kau bawel sekali teme mengirimiku banyak email, missed call, dan video call. Apa kau begitu rindunya pada dobemu ini hahaha" tawanya masih sama pikir sasuke saat itu

"Kau tak perlu berpura ceria dobe. Kyuubi sudah menceritakan semuanya" Respon sasuke membuat wajah naruto berubah sendu

"Haha, ternyata nii-san sudah cerita ya." Dan sasuke hanya terdiam menatap naruto lewat layar handphonenya

"Maafkan aku Teme" dengan cengiran khasnya, namun sedikit berbeda karena wajahnya tak secerah dulu. Kini redup dan tirus. Lapisan lemak diwajahnya berkurang. Naruto semakin kurus.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku Naruto" Naruto terlihat kaget dengan ucapan sasuke.

Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto hanya saat Sasuke benar-benar serius dan bersungguh-sungguh

"Sudah sangat lama dari terakhir kali kau memanggil namaku Teme. hehe" Sasuke tak merespon apapun

"Oke-oke akan kujelaskan semuanya teme, tapi tak mungkin dengan keadaan kita sekarang. satu bulan lagi aku pulang ke jepang. Nanti akan kuhubungi" ucap Naruto cepat sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

Sasuka tahu kebiasaan naruto. Dia menggaruk kepalanya saat naruto benar-benar terdesak dan tertekan. Nice decision sasuke pikir sasuke sembari menyeringai.

"Kau mulai terlihat menakutkan teme" raut wajah sasuke mendadak berubah sepeti biasanya

"Kupegang janjimu Naruto." Tegas sasuke lagi

"Baiklah kau menang teme" naruto terlihat menunduk

"Mana cengiran favoritmu dobe. Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum" sasuke mengucapkannya sembari tersenyum, senyum yang jarang dia perlihatkan. Dan lihatlah naruto

"Kau berbohong teme. Dulu kau bilang cengiranku menggangumu. Temeeee kau mengerkaiku" wajah naruto memerah sembari bertingkah yang tak perlu, bahkan matanya tak bisa menatap layar.

"Tentu saja tidak naruto. Aku serius." Dan naruto tahu Sasuke tak pernah berbohong

Tak ada respon dari naruto selain menghindari tatapan sasuke

"Ini mulai membosankan dobe karena kau terus saja diam" ungkap sasuke tiba-tiba

"Yasudah kututup panggilannya, selamat malam dokter. Kuharap kau tidur dengan nyenyak" sepertinya naruto mulai jengkel dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan melihat respon naruto

"Kau juga jaga hidupmu dengan baik. Dan ingat kau berhutang banyak padaku saat kau sampai di Jepang. Nice sleep dobe" padahal sasuke tahu di tempat naruto sekarang masih sore hari menjelang malam

"Kututup ya teme" tanya naruto sebelum panggilan ini benar-benar diakhiri

"Dengan satu syarat. Handphonemu harus selalu aktif dan segera balas emailku juga angkat telponku" Sasuke mengatakannya sembari mengetuk layar hapenya

"Iyaaaa, jaa teme" jawab naruto cepat

"Hn" Sasuke meng iya kan. Dan naruto mengakhiri panggilannya sembari melambaikan tangan.

Layar handphone sasuke berubah seperti semula, menampilkan wallpaper dirinya dengan keluarga besarnya. Sasuke memang sangat terikat dengan keluarganya, baik jiwa juga perasaan. Fokus sasuke kemudian terarah pada layar handphonenya, tersenyum kemudian yang sasuke lakukan sepertinya perasaannya benar-benar sedang baik, dan mendadak raut wajah sasuke berubah, karena sasuke tahu bahwa dia tak diberi kesempatan untuk tidur sama sekali hari ini. Sudah pukul 5 pagi. Sasuke segera bergegas membawa perasaan positif bersamanya, video call tadi nampaknya mengangkat sebagian bebannya selama ini.

...

..

.

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak video call terakhir dengan naruto, suasana hati Sasuke sangat baik, senyuman tak pernah luput dari wajahnya, raut wajah sasuke juga terlihat lebih cerah. Hal yang tak biasa karena sasuke dikenal cukup dingin juga jarang tersenyum, lebih tepatnya dia senyum seperlunya. Perubahan ini sebenarnya tak mengganggu kinerja sasuke, hanya saja banyak suara bisikian di setiap sudut rumah sakit menanggapi perubahan sasuke, sampai-sampai para suster di departemen bedah jantung mengira Sasuke tengah jatuh cinta

"Jatuh cinta bisa membuat orang berubah ya, sebegitu bahagianya sampai sasuke sensei bisa dengan mudah tersenyum seperti itu. Jadi penasaran gadis seperti apa yang membuat Sasuke sensei seperti ini. Pasti gadis yang sangat sempurna ya" Ujar Salah satu suster di post suster kepala

"Sakura san, dari pada memikirkan hal yang bukan urusanmu, lebih baik lakukan cek rutin bagi pasien-pasien di bangsal" Yang dimaksud hanya diam kemudian segera pergi sembari mencibir pelan tindakan suster kepala .

Melihat respon Sakura suster kepala hanya bergumam sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang"

 **Sasuke POV**

"Ok, yang ini sudah, yang ini juga sudah. Ah ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini ternyata"

Hari ini berlalu dengan cepat, bagaimana bisa. Biasanya tak secepat ini. Mungkin karena hari ini aku merasa senang? Abaikan hal itu sasuke, kau harus masih memeriksa satu pasien lagi.

'Selesaikan satu pasien lagi dan aku bisa segera pulang. Kemudian mengirimi si dobe email.' Putusku dalam hati. Tunggu apa benar-benar ada yang salah denganku hari ini? Biasanya aku tidak seantusias ini hanya karena pekerjaanku akan selesai. Aku berjalan menuju bangsal umum, menuju pasien terakhir untuk hari ini.

Kulihat beberapa suster menyapaku seperti biasanya

"Selamat malam Sasuke sensei"

"Hn" jawabku penuh arti. Dan kenapa mereka kemudian saling berbisik setelah menyapaku. Sudahlah itu bukan urusanku.

.

.

.

"Ini laporan pasien hari ini. Tolong jaga mereka selama aku pulang nanti. Otsukaresama"

Pasien terakhir selesai, sisanya tinggal kuserahkan pada suster yang bertugas, semoga mereka cepat pulih. Aku bergegas pergi dari post suster kepala setelah menyerahkan laporan pasien.

'Hari yang menyenangkan'

Tak bisa kupungkiri hari ini cukup menyenangkan, pasien yang cukup kooperatif, operasi yang berjalan lancar, bahkan makanan kantin terasa sangat enak hari ini.

"Ah, Sasuke"

Mendengar sebuah panggilan perlahan langkah kakiku melambat dan yang kulihat adalah Kakashi sensei

"Selamat malam sensei. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Tak perlu begitu formal Sasuke. Kau adalah rekanku sekarang. Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kakashi saja. Umur kita hanya berbeda 6 tahun kan."

Ya memang sensei hampir seumuran dengan nii-san. Tapi tetap saja dia sebelumnya adalah guruku.

"Kupikir akan tidak sopan kalau aku memanggil anda begitu sensei. Bagaimanapun kau adalah guruku"

"Yasudah. Anak muda sekarang memang keras kepala hahaha" ternyata sensei bisa terkekeh juga.

Hatake Kakashi, meski usia sensei masih muda pengalaman serta kompetensinya dalam bidang bedah jantung sudah tidak usah diragukan lagi. Lulus dengan predikat dokter dalam usia 18 tahun, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabdikan dirinya dibidang bedah jantung. Dan menjadi dosenku yang hanya terpaut 6 tahun. Rasa kagum membuatku makin tak bisa menganggapnya hanya sebatas rekan kerja, melainkan seseorang yang sangat kusegani.

"Anda juga masih muda sensei. Ingat, anda hanya berbeda 6 tahun denganku"

"Hahahaha, kurasa diriku memang sudah lebih tua dibanding kau sasuke. Ah iya bagaimana kabar temanmu yang berisik itu un ..."

"Naruto, sensei?"

"Ah Naruto, yang kuingat hanya rambut kuningnya dan suaranya yang berisik. Sudah sangat lama semenjak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Apakah dia juga sedang menjalani residen sepertimu?"

"Tepat sekali sensei, dia di departemen anastesi Rumah Sakit Tokyo sekarang"

"Souka. Sangat senang mendengar kabar muridku yang sukses sekarang. Kudoakan keselamatan dan kesehatan untuknya"

"Akan kusampaikan padanya sensei. Dan sensei aku harus bergegas sekarang. Senang bertemu anda."

"Maaf aku mengganggu perjalananmu. Sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu"

Aku benar-benar tak sadar kami telah berbincang sekitar 30 menit, aku membungkuk kemudian segera pergi. Kulirik jam tanganku sembari melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit, sudah pukul 21.38

'kuharap si dobe belum tidur'

Dan semoga perjalananku menuju apartemen lancar.

...

..

.

 **End Sasuke POV**

Jalanan cukup padat malam itu, tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Sasuke. Cukup kesal dirasakan Sasuke bukan karena terjebak diantara kemacetan kota Tokyo, melainkan pengemudi ugal-ugalan yang hampir menabrak mobil sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu memiliki izin mengemudi" gerutuannya sembari mengendalikan laju mobilnya.

Terlepas dari itu semua perjalanan Sasuke cukup lancar, meski tak selancar yang diharapkan.

Pukul 22.16 Sasuke sampai di apartemennya. Memarkirkan mobil lantas segera keluar sembari membawa sekantung ramen hangat, Sasuke membelinya ditempat langganannya yang juga merupakan tempat favorit Naruto. Tak biasanya Sasuke membeli ramen dimalam hari.

Tiba didepan pintu apartemennya, sasuke mengambil keycard di kantung kemejanya kemudian menempelkannya ke layar kecil di pintunya. Terdengar bunyi 'te ne net' pertanda pintu telah terbuka, dengan tenang dia membuka pintu apartemennya.

Hal pertama yang sasuke lihat saat memasuki apartemennya adalah kegelapan, tentu saja karena lampu belum menyala. Meraba dinding dihadapannya, sasuke temukan saklar kemudian menekannya. Terang dan menyilaukan diawal, Sasuke meletakan kantung ramennya di atas meja lantas Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah.

Duduk sejenak sembari membuka kemejanya, Sasuke menghela nafas beberapa kali, menjadi dokter adalah pekerjaan yang cukup melelahkan.

Sofa merupakan tempat favoritnya, Sasuke berbaring dengan nyaman menikmati rasa dingin sementara dari sofa tersebut. Mengirim email untuk naruto begitu mungkin yang terus sasuke pikirkan sepanjang perjalanannya menuju apartemen, mengambil handphone dari kantung celananya sasuke kemudian mulai mengetik sesuatu

 **To: Dobe**

 **Aku jamin kau tidak bisa memakan ramen disana Dobe.**

 **Sebelum pulang, tadi aku membeli ramen kesukaanmu.**

 **Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen.**

 **Tidak akan selama ini jika malam itu kau tidak menghilang**

Menekan tombol send, kemudian Sasuke beranjak menuju dapur mengambil mangkuk yang dibawanya menuju meja. Meraih kantung ramennya, menuangkannya kedalam mangkuk dan membawa kembali mangkuk tersebut menuju sofa.

Duduk di sofa sembari menikmati semangkuk ramen, hangat dan mengenyangkan. Masih menikmati ramennya saat handphonenya bergetar, dia letakan mangkuk ramennya di atas meja sofanya kemudian beralih pada layar handphonenya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat balasan email dari Nauto

"Cih, dasar dobe"

 **From: Dobe**

 **Kau mengirimiku email hanya untuk pamer karena membeli ramen =w=**

 **Kudoakan kau sakit perut setelah memakannya XP**

Segera setelah membacanya sasuke mengetikkan balasan yang cukup panjang

 **To: Dobe**

 **Sialan dobe.**

 **Terserahlah. Tapi kau tahu naruto kuah ramennya sungguh sangat lezat malam ini.**

 **Ditambah paman penjualnya memberiku topping lebih, 2 buah sayap.**

 **Kau pasti sedang menelan ludahmu sendiri saat membaca ini.**

 **Maka dari itu cepatlah kembali dobe.**

 **Agar kita bisa sama-sama makan ramen lagi.**

Dua baris terakhir emailnya memang tak bisa dibilang romantis, namun untuk seorang sasuke sekadar mengetiknya saja perlu beberapa kali mengetik menghapus kemudian mengetiknya kembali.

Diletakkan kembali handphone disampingnya, genggaman tangan sasuke kini kembali terisi mangkuk ramen. Dalam sekejap isi mangkuk tersebut telah masuk ke dalam perut Sasuke, rasa lapar telah pergi entah kemana berganti kenyang dan sedikit mengantuk, hal wajar saat tubuh rileks dan perut cukup mendapat asupan.

Sasuke berbaring lagi, menatap langit-langit apartemennya dalam diam. Cukup lama sasuke melakukan itu. Bosan dengan langit-langit apartemennya, sasuke meraih handphonenya lagi mengecek balasan dari naruto namun nihil.

"Si dobe lama sekali membalas email"

Pukul 01.00, balasan dari naruto belum juga ada. Bosan dan mengantuk, sasuke berjalan pelan menuju kamar tidurnya, membaringkan diri di kasurnya yang nyaman, sembari tetap menggenggam handphone di tangannya.

Waku berlalu, tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah terlelap. Tanpa tahu handphonenya bergetar menampilkan balasan yang dari tadi ditunggunya.

 **From: Dobe**

 **Teme, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa.**

 **Maafkan aku sepertinya sebulan lagi aku belum bisa kembali ke jepang.**

 **Bahkan sebentar lagi aku akan ke US.**

 **Maafkan aku teme. Q.Q**

...

..

.

Sasuke POV

Dimana ini? Kurasa tadi aku sedang berbaring dikamarku. Semuanya putih, aku hanya memakai pakaian serba putih. Kulihat sekeliling dan aku tak menemukan apapun selain silau yang kurasakan.

Hingga tiba-tiba keadaan berubah, pakaianku juga kini berganti menjadi pakaian operasi lengkap. Aku berbaris ditepi memperhatikan jalannya operasi

'Seperti deja vu, saat aku di akademi dulu'

Saat aku menoleh, ada Naruto disana disampingku seperti biasanya. Tapi dia terlihat sangat pucat, seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Kuperhatikan terus, sampai beberapa saat kemudian naruto menatapku

'Sepertinya dia tersenyum' gumamku dalam hati melihat kerutan di matanya

Sekali lagi aku bingung ini dimana, kebingungan menguasaiku lagi. Gusar aku melihat sekeliling berulang kali. Keadaan berubah lagi Naruto menghilang dari sampingku, dan meja operasi ada dihadapanku dengan pasien yang siap untuk di operasi

"Sensei semuanya telah siap" kalimat biasa saat semua persiapan pra operasi telah selesai, dan biasanya hanya suster pendamping yang mengucapkannya

"Kurenai San!"

"Iya Sasuke sensei." Suaraku terdengar olehnya

"Kau membuang waktu Sasuke, pasien ini tak bisa bertahan lama" siapa yang berbicara, tak bisa kulihat wajahnya karena tertutup masker, tunggu mata itu kurasa aku tahu itu siapa

"Kakashi sensei, bagaimana keadaanya."

"Kurasa kau tak perlu bertanya sasuke, kau pasti sudah tau siapa pasien ini. Seorang gadis 23 tahun menderita kelainan jantung dan"

apa yang terjadi disini sebenarnya, kebingungan masih menguasaiku

"dan?" jawabku tenang

"Menderita Hemofilia" Pasien ini Naruto

'Apakah ini benar-benar naruto?' aku masih tak bisa percaya ini

Tanpa menunggu responku Kakashi sensei telah membelah dada Naruto. Aku terkejut dengan tindakan sensei, bagaimana bisa dia membelah dada seorang pasien hemofilia, terlebih dia adalah Naruto

'Nauto akan segera mati' pikirku. Tak ada pilihan lain saat ini, kudorong Kakashi sensei namun

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Sensei" Sasuke menghampiri tubuh Naruto, Sasuke yang lain dan itu bukan aku.

Kemudian semuanya terasa berputar cepat, bayangan Kyuubi menghampiriku perlahan

"Dia mungkin akan segera mati Sasu" Ucap Kyuubi

Aku semakin bingung, khawatir, juga takut. Kupejamkan mata, tanpa sadar

"APA APAAN INI SEMUA" teriakku menggema

Kubuka mataku cepat, ini langit-langit kamarku. Aku masih dalam posisi berbaring sembari memegang hendphoneku erat, peluh kurasakan diseluruh tubuhku. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, kebingungan masih menguasaiku. Segera bangkit kemudian duduk bersandar pada ujung kasur, kulihat sekeliling

"Ya tuhan ini benar-benar kamarku" ucapku terengah

'Kenapa aku menggenggam handphone' gumamku dalam hati, ah iya aku ingat semalam aku menunggu balasan dari Naruto sembari berbaring disini.

Dalam kebingungan tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi. Tertulis nii san saat aku lihat pada layar, dengan terpaksa kuangkat panggilan nii-san

"Ya nii-san ada apa"

End Sasuke POV

Sasuke masih terlihat bingung setelah semuanya, sepertinya dia belum sadar kalau itu hanya mimpi. Handphone sasuke berbunyi, tak butuh waktu lama sasuke mengangkatnya tak lupa sasuke menekan tombol loudspeaker.

"Ohayou otouto, di jepang pasti masih pukul 4. Tumben kau sudah bangun" suara itachi menggema di kamar sasuke

"Hn, ohayou nii san. Kau menelpon, makanya aku bangun. Ringtone special yang kau pasang membuatku hampir tuli jika tak kuangkat segera" well Itachi memang memasang ringtone khusus pada setiap handphone keluarganya, jadi setiap dia menelpon tanpa melihat layar keluarganya akan tahu bahwa yang menelpon adalah Itachi.

"Hahaha, tak usah memuji nii sanmu yang super keren ini sasuke." Sifat Itachi memang tak pernah berubah, narsis dan senang sekali mengerjai sasuke

"Ada apa nii san menelpon sepagi ini. Kalau tak ada yang penting kututup telponnya, aku masih ngantuk"

"Aku hanya ingin melaporkan keadaanku disini otouto, karena aku yakin kau pasti sangat rindu dan khawatir padaku haha. Dan juga ingin tahu kondisimu"

"Aku baik-baik saja nii san. Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku." Sasuke sedang tak selera meladeni kenarsisan Itachi. Ditempatnya Itachi hanya terkekeh ringan mendengar jawaban adik satu-satunya

"Jaga kesehatanmu otouto, aku bertemu seseorang disini" Senyum Itachi

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Next Chapt

Putus asa mulai datang

"Aku harus bagaimana niisan? Aku merasa gagal menjadi dokter" sasuke menangis sembari terus menggenggam handphonenya

Bagaimana bisa senyum ibu begitu ringan

"Ibu dengar dari Itachi Naruto ada di US? Nee sasuke?"

Apakah ini sudah terlambat?

"Selama ini kau baru sadar otouto. Oh tuhaaan, bagaimana mungkin adikku sangat tidak peka" Itachi mulai menggoda Sasuke lagi

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Sasuke. Kurasa kau tak perlu menghubungi Naruto lagi" Minato menutup telponnya

.

.

.

* * *

Here I am yuhuuu. So sorry di chapter kemarin gaada author note sama sekali. Keburu ngantuk lalalala XD

Thanks buat reader yang udah review Nohara , choikim 1310, Adelia437, dan

Review lagi ya guys XD.

For All yang added story ini ke fav listnya makasih banyak juga, yang follow story ini makasih banyak juga. Kecup satu-satu deh kalo bisa haha XD

Btw sedikit info beberapa tokoh disini memang beneran ada di hidup gw

Sasu itu seseorang yang di RL itu jadi dokter pribadi gw tp dia ahli bedah aja, sekarang lg di jerman ngambil spesialis sih bilangnya doain ya X3

Naru itu seseorang yang di RL berarti banget buat gw, dia sahabat gw dan temen medical chek up gw, gw aja pertama ketemu sama dia pas medical check up zaman SMA haha. Dan memang Tuhan sayang sama dia, dia baru meninggal sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, bukan karena penyakit jantung sih ya pokoknya minta doanya ya guys buat dia (namanya gak gw sebut ya hehe)

Saa here I am and this is story untuk dia yg di jerman dan dia yang sudah tenang di alam sana.

Jangan lupa review ya guys, karena sebaris kalimat dari kalian sangat berarti buat gw.

Jaa in next chapt

#RnR #FlameorConcrit


	3. Chapter 3

**All My Love Is For You**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate I though would be just T XD**

 **SasuXFemNaru**

_

 **Previous Chapt**

"Kupikir kau merasa naruto sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini??" Sasuke berpikir sejenak

"Bagaimana mungkin Naruto menderita penyakit itu kyuu nii?"

"Maafkan aku Teme" dengan cengiran khasnya, namun sedikit berbeda karena

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Sensei" Sasuke menghampiri tubuh Naruto

"Dia mungkin akan segera mati Sasu" Ucap Kyuubi

"APA APAAN INI SEMUA"

"Jaga kesehatanmu otouto, aku bertemu seseorang disini" Senyum Itachi

Kesadaran akan sesuatu yang berharga selalu muncul saat kita mulai merasa sesuatu itu hilang

.

_

 **2\. Grey Path**

Cinta tak hanya sekadar kata, tak hanya sekadar romansa becek sepasang kekasih menuju kebahagiannya. Namun cinta berarti sangat dalam, begitu yang dirasakan Itachi pada keluarganya. Itachi sangat mencintai keluarganya, Ibu, ayah juga adik satu-satunya Sasuke.

Itachi sangat sibuk hari ini, projek penjelajahan Pluto mendapatkan hasil. Meskipun projek ini dimulai jauh sebelum dia bergabung namun tanggung jawab dipikulnya sekarang untuk menganalisa projek yang menempuh perjalanan dari 9 tahun lalu ini. Lelah, penat, Itachi ingin pulang sejenak menikmati masakan ibunya dan berbincang ringan dengan ayahnya, juga tak lupa mengerjai adiknya.

'Bagaimana keadaan otouto. Apa dia baik-baik saja?' tersenyum sekilas Itachi membayangkan keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Rambut ayam yang mencuat, kantung mata yang kentara, grumpy face juga sifat emosionalnya. Adik yang merepotkan pikirnya.

"Itachi kau bisa istirahat sebentar, kau terlihat mulai gila tersenyum sendirian seperti itu" Itachi memang terlihat sangat aneh ketika membayangkan keluarganya, apalagi jika sudah perihal imajinasi jahilnya tentang adiknya Sasuke

"Tak apa sir. Aku hanya sedang membayangkan adikku tadi." Kekeh Itachi pelan menanggapi saran rekan kerjanya

"Dasar brother complex" semua rekan kerja Itachi bahkan telah sepakat menyangkut keanehan itachi.

Semua orang beristirahat sekarang. Itachi berjalan menuju lokernya, mengambil sebuah handphone juga beberapa barang lainnya kemudian menutupnya kembali.

'Kurasa aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar.' Pikir Itachi melihat break kali ini akan sedikit panjang.

Itachi memang selalu seperti ini saat waktu luang yang cukup panjang didapatinya, berjalan-jalan tidak jelas kemudian singgah disebuah kedai eskrim, menelpon keluarganya dan kembali ke pekerjaannya. Padahal waktu breaknya hanya sekitar 1 jam, beberapa rekannya memilih tidur mengembalikan tenaganya, kegiatan ini seperti recharge untuk Itachi.

.

_

Di Kedai Eskrim

"Ah aku rindu rumah. Mungkin bulan depan aku ambil cuti saja." Itachi bergumam sendiri sembari menunggu pesanan eskrimya datang. Itachi sibuk dengan handphonenya, hanya sekadar melihat gambar keluarganya saat pesta kelulusan Sasuke menjadi dokter. Terlihat Sasuke yang melemparkan toganya ke udara juga orantuanya tersenyum menatap Sasuke, dan itachi benci saat dirinya tak ada disana saat itu.

Pesanan eskrimnya datang, sebuah mangkuk besar berisi eskrim rasa vanilla dengan topping buah. Tidak seperti Sasuke, Itachi sangat menggilai rasa manis. Tak lama dan mangkuk telah kosong, Itachi segera beranjak membayar eskrimnya kemudian pergi untuk kembali bekerja.

Itachi menikmati perjalanannya sembari mendengarkan senandung dari handphonenya. Senandung itu Sasuke yang menyanyikannya saat Itachi menelponnya bulan lalu, Itachi yang memaksa Sasuke tentunya, bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke bernyanyi secara suka rela.

Sebuah panggilan kemudian membuat Itachi terpaksa melepaskan earphonenya

"Itachi nii-san. Itachi Nii-san!!"

Mencari asal suara Itachi mengedarkan visinya, dan yang Itachi temukan adalah seorang gadis berambut kuning

"Naruto?"

.

_

 **Itachi POV**

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi nii-san. Sudah sangat lama ya tidak bertemu" Naruto terlihat sangat pucat.

"Sangat baik, terlepas dari rasa rinduku pada rumah. Bagaimana denganmu Naru, kudengar dari otouto katanya kau sekarang residen di Rumah Sakit swasta di Tokyo." Ya memang aku ingin segera pulang.

"Nii-san masih saja saa seperti dulu hehe. Begitulah Itachi nii aku residen disana sekarang."

Aku terakhir bertemu dengan Naruto saat Sasu membawanya ke rumah 5 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu kurasa dia lebih berisi dari sekarang, dan kenapa dengan wajahnya, apa dia sakit.

"Sedang apa Naru disini? Kurasa seorang dokter residen tidak punya waktu luang bahkan untuk sekadar menelpon kakaknya, eh? haha" sasuke selalu mengatakan dia tidak punya waktu untuk menelponku, aku terkekeh mengingatnya.

"Kurasa nii-san sedang menyindir si teme. Hehe" Naru terlihat ikut tertawa merespon ledekanku, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan

"Aku hanya sedang ada urusan disini nii-san." Jeda sejenak

"Beberapa prosedure kedokteran" lanjutnya lagi.

'Hou, sedang dalam rangka riset rupanya.' Pikirku

"Apa otouto tahu kau sedang disini naru?"

"Hn. Aku memberitahunya lewat email sebelum aku lepas landas." Senyumnya lagi

Sasuke tak punya banyak teman dekat, hanya beberapa. Beberapa yang kutahu Nara Shikamaru yang sekarang menjadi kepala kepolisian di distrik daerah rumah kami, Sai si pelukis aneh, Haruno Sakura anak pemilik butik langganan ibu, Hyuuga Neji, dan Hyuuga Hinata si kembar dengan mata yang aneh yang terkenal dengan keluarga gangsternya. Dan teman terdekatnya Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berisik yang membuatku aneh bagaimana bisa otouto betah dengannya padahal dia tidak suka orang yang berisik. Hingga aku tahu satu hal, sepertinya otouto menyukai Naruto namun dia tidak sadar dengan perasaannya. Dasar otouto.

"Apa kau sehat naru? Wajahmu pucat dan kau berkeringat" segera kuusap pelipisnya. Wajahnya dingin sekali. Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuanku. Kami memutuskan untuk berbincang sebentar kemudian memilih sebuah kursi di taman kota, naru membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku hanya kelelahan nii-san, tak usah khawatir. Dan..." ucapnya terpotong kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisa tolong rahasiakan keadaanku sekarang pada sasu. Aku tak mau dia khawatir berlebihan. Nii-san tahu betul Sasuke seperti apa?" kemudian naru duduk kembali

"Baiklah, tapi bisa kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

.

_

Bagaimana bisa gadis seberisik naruto memiliki penyakit serius seperti itu. Apa otouto benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Naruto selama ini? Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja pikirku.

Kubuka handphone, menekan speed dial no 4. Aku jadi khawatir dengan keadaannya. Nada tunggu terus saja berbunyi, jangan-jangan otouto masih tidur. Sesaat kemudian terdengar tanda seseorang mengangkat teleponnya

"Ohayou otouto, di jepang pasti masih pukul 4. Tumben kau sudah bangun" ucapku dengan nada seperti biasa

"Hn, ohayou nii san. Kau menelpon, makanya aku bangun. Ringtone special yang kau pasang membuatku hampir tuli jika tak kuangkat segera" suaranya terdengar serak, dia benar-benar baru bangun rupanya. Dia membahas ringtone lagi, kurasa ringtonenya berhasil untuk mengerjainya, aku tersenyum lagi

"Hahaha, tak usah memuji nii sanmu yang super keren ini sasuke." Aku terkekeh ringan membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya saat mendengar ucapanku ini

"Ada apa nii san menelpon sepagi ini. Kalau tak ada yang penting kututup telponnya, aku masih ngantuk"

"Aku hanya ingin melaporkan keadaanku disini otouto, karena aku yakin kau pasti sangat rindu dan khawatir padaku haha. Dan juga ingin tahu kondisimu" Aku memang mengkhawatikanmu otouto.

"Aku baik-baik saja nii san. Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku." Semoga memang keadaanmu baik-baik saja otouto

"Jaga kesehatanmu otouto, aku bertemu seseorang disini" kurasa otouto harus tahu aku bertemu naruto hari ini.

"Hn. Kau juga nii san." Terdengar suara desahan, kurasa kau sedang mempertahankan kesadaranmu otouto

"Apa kau tidak penasaran, hn? Siapa orang yang kutemui disini?"

"Sudahlah nii san, aku sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk membicarakan perempuan yang kau goda." dia selalu saja begitu, menyimpulkan tanpa berpikir panjang

"Terserahlah. Oh iya salam pada ibu dan ayah. Katakan pada mereka aku akan menelpon mereka besok pagi"

"Hn. Jaga dirimu nii san." Terkadang aku masih tersentuh dengan sikapnya yang sangat jarang dia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Orang hanya tak bisa melihat sisi dirimu itu otouto.

"Hn. Jaa waga no otouto."

Panggilan rutin berakhir dan satu hal yang kutahu

"Kau masih belum berubah otouto."

Hari sudah mulai larut, dan waktu istirahatku sepertinya sudah habis dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat bekerja waktu tak pernah terasa sesingkat ini. Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **Normal POV**

Terkadang manusia itu terlalu percaya diri, hingga lupa semuanya tak akan sama saat Tuhan berkata tidak untuk semua usaha mereka.

Hari masih muda, saat Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Tangannya masih menggenggam handphone saat dia mulai mendudukkan dirinya. Membenarkan posisinya sekarang, Sasuke bersandar pada bantal biru berukuran besar di tempat tidurnya, bantal itu pemberian naruto saat dia masih di dorminori dulu.

"Dasar nii-san tak tahu diri. Ini masih pagi dan aku harus bangun. Menyebalkan" mengawali hari dengan umpatan, dan tak layak dicontoh. Tapi begitulah Sasuke, umpatan untuk kakaknya adalah sebuah penghormatan.

Sudahlah abaikan bagian ini, semua orang sudah tahu dengan jelas bahkan tanpa lisan yang baik darinya, bagaimana Sasuke begitu bangga, mencintai, dan menghormati kakaknya Itachi.

.

_

Kembali pada rutinitas keseharianya menjadi seorang residen bedah jantung. Hari ini cukup berat untuknya, bagaimana tidak 3 pasien rawat jalan tiba-tiba perlu penanganan prosedur bedah karena berbagai alasan. Collaps karena kelelahan hingga serangan jantung mendadak ketika perjalanan dari wisata. Beruntung mereka tidak datang dalam waktu bersamaan dan sial karena mentor utamanya Kakashi sensei tidak sedang di tempat. Belum lagi pengalihan pasien dadakan karena rekannya yang berhalangan karena seminar.

Jadi dokter itu merepotkan? Mungkin, tapi bukan itu. Beban seorang dokter adalah menjadi penengah antara hidup dan mati untuk si pasien. Mengerikan? Bagi orang awam, namun untuk mereka itu sebuah konsekwensi. Maka dari itu mereka akan terus belajar, bukan untuk lulus dari sebuah ujian maupun test, melainkan untuk bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan kehidupan daripada dengan kematian.

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan operasi terakhirnya, berjalan perlahan menuju post suster untuk menulis apa yang terjadi di ruang operasi tadi.

"Selamat malam Sasuke-sensei" ujar seorang suster

"Hn" respon biasa, mode biasa dari seorang Sasuke.

Sasuke menginput dengan santai terlihat tidak terganggu dengan suster yang terlihat ingin diperhatikan dengan terus menatapnya. Kemudian berlalu menuju ruang istirahat setelah sedikit memberi kode bahwa dirinya pamit pada suster jaga.

.

_

Terlelap adalah hal yang sangat manusiawi, dan di ruang istirahat ini Sasuke nampak tanpa beban menutup sejenak visi dan menarik kesadarannya pergi. Duduk bersandar dengan dengkuran ringan dan nafas yang teratur, dilihat dari sudut manapun Sasuke yang keras kepala, egois, bengis, kaku dan perfeksionis masihlah seorang manusia yang merasakan tekanan, lelah, bingung, juga pernah putus asa akan sesuatu.

Dering handphone tiba-tiba mengenyahkan kesunyian di ruangan itu, tertulis Otou-sama pada handphone yang tergeletak pada meja di samping sasuke. Berkali-kali berdering, namun Sasuke bergeming tetap pada posisi terlelap tak terganggu sedikitpun.

.

_

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Visi sasuke mulai terbuka perlahan

"Nampaknya aku tertidur. Yatuhan berapa lama aku tertidur?" menggosok matanya ringan sembari bergumam tidak jelas adalah upaya sasuke menyadarkan kembali dirinya. Tanpa menunggu lama lengannya menggapai handphone yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja. Ketika mengaktifkan layar handphonenya Sasuke tersadar sebuah kesalahan besar yang ia lakukan hanya karena ia mengikuti naluri manusiawinya untuk terlelap. Tidak menunda Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan ruang istirahat.

Tertulis 15 panggilan tak terjawab dari Otou-sama dan sebuah pesan pada handphonenya

"Sasu. Kaa-san mu tak sadarkan diri dan sekarang masuk UGD. Jika kau sudah membaca pesan ini segeralah ke emergency room rumah sakitmu."

.

_

 **Sasuke POV**

'Yatuhan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Bagaimana bisa aku tidur sedangkan kaa-san sedang dalam kondisi yang gawat. Yatuhan ampuni aku. Otou-sama maafkan aku. Nii-chan maafkan otoutou mu yang bodoh ini. Kaa-san bertahanlah' kuracaukan ini berkali-kali dalam hati sembari berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat dalam pesan yang tou-san kirim.

Kulihat tou-san dengan ekspresi yang tidak jelas ketika kaa-san yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diperiksa oleh dokter ER yang bertugas

"Tou-san!" Panggilku dengan terengah

"Sasu! Kau kemana saja??" Wajah tou-san menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa, mata berair, nafas cepat, wajah yang pucat dengan bulir keringat pada dahinya. Bukan ekspresi tousan yang biasanya.

Kuraih tangan tou-san, kugenggam sekuat tenaga

"Maafkan aku tou san. Maafkan aku. Telponmu tadi tidak terangkat. Aku tadi tertidur." Sesalku sangat, kuucapkan dengan gelisah

"Sudahlah Sasu. Tak apa apa, semoga saja ibumu baik baik saja. Tadi tou-san hanya kaget. Demi tuhan kukira tuhan sudah mengambil kaa-sanmu Sasu. " Sesal benar-benar memenuhi diriku ketika mendengar tousan dan melihat kaa-san yang masih diperiksa dokter.

.

_

Kaa-san sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap.

Demi tuhan baru pertama kali aku melihat kaa-san seperti ini. Di keluarga kami hanya kaa-san yang terlihat sehat sepanjang tahun dibandingkan kami aku, nii-san dan tou-san yang cenderung abai dan kurang memperhatikan kesehatan dan malah sering merepotkan kaa-san ketika tiba-tiba mengeluh tidak enak badan dan sebagainya.

Kaa-san terbaring lemah. Wajahnya pucat. Dan baru kusadar terlihat lebih kurus.

"Ibu anda nampaknya stress berkepanjangan sasuke-san. Tekanan darahnya rendah, kondisi hati ibu anda juga dalam kondisi kurang baik, sepertinya ibu anda tidak makan dengan baik. Sejauh ini kondisi ibu anda terkendali sasuke-san. Tunggu sampai IV-nya habis dan biarkan beliau istirahat, nampaknya ibu anda juga tidak tidur dengan baik, kantung matanya kentara sekali. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Anda tenang saja dan doakan beliau" Teringat perkataan dokter emergency room yang menangani kaa-san tadi.

Stress? Bagaimana bisa. Padahal ibu selalu nampak ceria ketika kami berkumpul di rumah.

"Sasu!"

"Iya tou-san" kulihat tou-san masih sangat khawatir dengan kondisi kaa-san. Meski tau dan paham dengan penjelasan dokter tadi nampaknya tou-san masih akan terus menempel dengan kaa-san. Tangan kaa-san digenggam tou-san sedari tadi

"Kau bisa kembali pada pekerjaanmu sasu. Tou-san lihat rumah sakit sangat sibuk tadi" kupikir tou-san benar. Departemenku bahkan terasa seperti kekurangan dokter.

"Baiklah tou-san. Jaga kaa-san dengan baik. Nanti aku kembali lagi kesini"

"Tenanglah. Kau pikir siapa yang menjaga kaa-san selama kalian sibuk dan bahkan jarang pulang ke rumah" menyindir heh, dasar tou-san.

"Hn. Aku pergi tou-san" tou-san hanya mendengus ketika mendengar hn, khas keluarga kami sekali nampaknya.

.

_

 **Naruto POV**

Bau antiseptik, suara hening yang memekakan telinga, terbaring sembari menatap langit-langit tinggi rumah sakit nampaknya bukan hal yang buruk setelah pemeriksaan rumit sepanjang hari ini.

Sesaat teringat percakapan dengan itachi nii-san

"Aku sakit nii-san."

"Sakit? Kukira seorang dokter tidak bisa sakit"

Kurasa dia memang benar-benar kakak sasuke. Bahkan setelah wajah kagetnya yang terkendali dia masih bisa terdengar menyebalkan

Aku terkekeh sendiri membayangkan bagaimana mereka hidup bersama selama ini.

"Aah aku jadi memikirkanmu lagi teme. Sialan" racauku sendiri ketika apa yang kupikirkan mulai menjurus lagi pada seseorang yang sedang kuhindari dan tidak ingin kutemui beberapa waktu ini.

Bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya. Kupikir awalnya kami tak akan bisa seakrab ini. Dia seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menyilaukan setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan ketika awal mengenalnya. Bagaimana tidak wajah yang tegas dan good proportion membuat siapapun baik lelaki ataupun wanita tak bisa berpaling ketika melihatnya. Cerdas tangguh dan tekun, ditambah aura kuat yang mendominasi membuat kami yang berjuang seadanya termasuk aku merasa tidak layak bisa berteman dengannya. Tapi mungkin tuhan punya pendapat lain.

Teringat ketika pertama kami berinteraksi. Sebuah bentakan tegas memang khasnya sekali waktu itu

"Bisakah kau diam!" aku bahkan masih ingat raut wajahnya

"Haha menggelikan kenapa aku jadi nostalgila" berbicara sendiri nampaknya jadi kebiasaanku akhir-akhir ini.

Hening lagi.

"hah membosankan, aku jadi ingin bertemu ayah

"mengobrol dengan nii-san sepanjang hari

"menemani nee-san belanja hingga dimarahi gaara nii-san

"dan mengerjai si teme"

Normal POV

"hah membosankan, aku jadi ingin bertemu ayah

"mengobrol dengan nii-san sepanjang hari

"menemani nee-san belanja hingga dimarahi gaara nii-san

"dan mengerjai si teme" racaunya sendirian sembari berbaring menatap langit-langit.

Sesaat tadi hening kemudian terdengar isakan memecah keheningan ruangan tempatnya menginap dua hari ini

"Ayah aku ingin pulang." Naruto meraung serak, tangisannya tumpah seperti emosi yang dipendamnya selama ini, beberapa saat seperti itu hingga lelah menarik diri naruto untuk terlelap dengan wajah lembab dan mata yang berair.

Naruto berjuang sendirian selama ini. Menangisi dirinya sendiri, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ayahnya yang sangat protektif selalu bersamanya, nii-san dan nee-sannya yang cerewet membuat harinya selalu tersenyum namun tak ada yang tahu senyuman dan cengiran itu merupakan upaya terbaiknya.

Penderitaan dan rasa sakit naruto jalani sendiri dalam diam dan doa yang selalu dia panjatkan. Secercah kebahagiaan naruto rasakan ketika akhirnya bisa menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran, impiannya sedari kecil. Naru kecil berkata lantang

"Aku ingin menyembuhkan kepedihan orang yang menderita karena penyakitnya" Namun nampaknya kebahagiaan itu hanya angin sepoi yang lewat sejenak

Putus asa mulai datang

Ketika Naruto sadar bahwa kondisinya semakin buruk. Naruto tak boleh terlalu lelah namun sebagai dokter residen itu sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin. Jadwal tidur yang tak menentu, makan yang seadanya juga dengan waktu yang tidak teratur sedangkan beban pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk totalitas. Naru menjalani itu dengan sepenuh hati namun raganya tak bisa

Malam ketika naruto tak jadi menemui Sasuke adalah titik terendah hidupnya.

"Mohon maaf naru-chan. Nampaknya kau harus menyerah. Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan" Naruto menyadari bahwa menjadi dokter itu sebuah hal yang mustahil untuknya ketika Jiraya sensei mengatakan itu.

"Maksud sensei?" naruto mencoba untuk pura-pura bodoh sejenak

"Waktumu tinggal satu tahun naruto"

"Padahal malam ini aku akan makan ramen dengan Sasuke, sensei. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu" Naruto tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

Dan beginilah kehidupan baru naruto selama ini berpindah dari satu rumah sakit ke rumah sakit lain sesuai rekomendasi Jiraya. Itu dia lakukan bukan karena tak ada rumah sakit yang bagus di Jepang tapi karena

"Aku tidak ingin keluargaku menderita ketika melihat kondisiku sensei. Juga

"Aku tak mau Sasuke tahu bagaimana aku hidup kedepannya

"Dan aku ingin berjuang. Sendirian" Ucap naruto ketika memohon pada Jiraya

Sebuah kebohongan yang naruto buat. Dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai

OBJEK PERCOBAAN dengan harapan bahwa

"Setidaknya hidupku bisa bermanfaat untuk dunia ini. Dan orang yang menderita penyakit sepertiku bisa hidup lebih lama hehe" Cengiran naruto seperti biasa. Namun tak seperti biasanya Jiraya sensei bukan membalas cengirannya malah terisak sembari tertunduk ketika mendengar naruto mengatakan itu diruangan kerjanya.

"Naru. Kuharap kau bisa hidup lebih lama lagi" Isak Jiraya sensei

.

_

Seharian ini Sasuke bekerja keras. Sesuai seperti kata Tou-sannya rumah sakit memang sedang cukup sibuk. Dua operasi besar menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya. Operasi pertama menjadi asisten dalam operasi VIP yang dilakukan kakashi sensei. Operasi Jantung Buatan. Prosedur ini butuh kesabaran, ketelitian dan konsentrasi yang ekstra, menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 7 jam. Kemudian sekitar dua jam kemudian Sasuke harus menghadapi operasi darurat seorang pasien yang tertusuk batang baja di dadanya 5 jam lebih dan sasuke yang lelah terus berjuang hingga akhirnya tugasnya selesai.

Namun

'Bruk' Sasuke limbung dan tak sadarkan diri sesaat meminggalkan ruangan operasi

.

_

"Sasuke sensei demam. Apa kita harus beritahu orang tua nya?" Sasuke pada akhirnya tak bisa terus sok kuat dan profesional. Suhu tubuhnya 38.2 derajat sekarang. Semua staff bedah mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sekarang

"Bukankah tadi ibunya juga baru masuk UGD"

"Kupikir akan lebih baik jika kita tidak memberi kecemasan tambahan untuk keluarganya."

"Baiklah. Tapi jika dalam 2 jam kondisinya memburuk aku tak mau ambil resiko. Kita harus beri tahu mereka ok?"

Dengan segala pertimbangan, staff bedah memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi orang tua sasuke dengan harapan dalam dua jam semuanya akan membaik.

.

_

Tiga puluh menit berlalu sasuke perlahan kembali pada kesadarannya, namun demam dan kondisinya belum sepenuhnya baik. Sasuke beringsut lemah mendudukan dirinya sendiri

"Ah. Nampaknya aku lemah" ucapnya pelan setelah menyadari posisinya sekarang.

Sasuke melamun, memikirkan segala yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini.

"Apa aku terlalu memaksakan diriku akhir-akhir ini?" dia mendengus sendiri setelah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

"Kurasa aku mulai tertular kebiasaan naruto. Meracau sendiri" kekehnya lagi kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Melirik snelinya yang tergantung tak beraturan pada tepi ranjang kemudian meraihnya. Seketika mengambil handphone dalam kantongnya. Membuka menu panggilan kemudian menekan speed dial nomor 3. Sasuke menghubungi kakaknya, Itachi.

Dia tahu saat ini tak mungkin kakaknya sedang luang dan bisa mengangkat telpon darinya, namun setidaknya Sasuke sudah mencoba. Menunggu beberapa saat berharap ada sebuah suara yang ingin dia dengar sekarang

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk cobalah beberapa saat lagi" sayup-sayup terdengar dan terkaan awal sasuke nampaknya benar. Kakaknya sedang sibuk dan tak bisa dihubungi.

Dulu ketika sasuke kecil dia sangat bergantung pada kakaknya, namun bukan bermanja seperti seorang adik kecil yang lucu. Itachi selalu ada untuknya bahkan tanpa sasuke minta. Sasuke tidak pernah mengadu namun Itachi selalu tahu ketika dia dalam masalah. Sasuke juga tidak cengeng tapi itachi akan menepuk pundaknya ringan kemudian mengusap kepalanya dan berbisik "Tak masalah sasu. Kau bisa menangis" dan yang dia lakukan hanya menunduk lebih dalam, menyembunyikan wajah basahnya.

Layar handphonenya kembali gelap, Sasuke menunduk menatap warna putih seprai.

Bahunya nampak mulai bergetar. Sasuke terisak dalam keheningan

"Aku harus bagaimana niisan? Aku merasa gagal menjadi dokter" sasuke menangis sembari terus menggenggam handphonenya

Lirih isakan menggema, rasa sesal, gelisah, khawatir dan takut menguasai benak.

Bertanggungjawab adalah poin dari semua emosi yang nampak pada sasuke saat ini.

Menjadi dokter berarti harus selalu profesional menangani setiap pasien namun untuk kasus kali ini sasuke lalai akan sebuah hal yang penting.Kondisi kesehatan jiwa dan raga orang terdekatnya.

Juga kesadaran yang terlambat muncul bahwa perhatian sekecil apapun terhadap orang terdekatmu membangun sebuah ikatan jiwa untuk kepekaan melebihi sebuah hal tabu bernama komunikasi. Dan sasuke tidak mendapatkan keduanya, baik komunikasi, maupun kepekaan.

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi menuju pergantian hari, satu detik kedepan merupakan sebuah masa depan yang harus dijalani. Mungkin tangisan bukanlah sebuah jalan untuk mempermudah namun setidaknya tangisan bisa membuka jalan lain yang tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Alternatif jalan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.

Tangisan malam ini usai dengan sebuah dengkuran halus dari sesosok manusia berwajah sendu dan tenang yang meringkuk menggenggam handhone. Semoga esok hari yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

.

_

Dunia ini sangat rumit, banyak variabel yang perlu dilakukan untuk bisa bertahan dalam zona kehidupan saat ini. Namun dalam hati sanubari setiap manusia ini tersimpan naluri yang tak bisa dienyahkan dengan variabel apapun.

Cinta.

Cinta menyertai kehidupan dunia yang rumit ini dengan sebuah alur yang kompleks. Hidup tidak selalu harus mengurusi cinta namun naluri ini akan membimbingmu, sadar atau tidak. Menuju upaya terbaik untuk tujuan kehidupanmu.

Sasuke tersadar pagi itu pukul 04.00 karena sebuah mimpi tentang memori masa kecilnya.

Masa kecil dimana kaa-sannya saat itu selalu tersenyum bahkan ketika wajah kecut hanya bisa ditampilkannya sehari-hari, dan sosok kaku tou-sannya yang tidak pernah berkata jangan untuk setiap hal yang dilakukannya namun memberikan pilihan dengan sebuah penjelasan yang singkat juga tegas. Jangan lupakan nii-sannya yang selalu ada untuknya saat itu, sosok pelindung sekaligus sosok yang terus kukejar, hingga hari ini.

Sasuke bangun dari pembaringannya, berdiri lemah meraih snelinya kemudian melangkah dengan tujuan yang pasti. Ruang rawat inap kaa-sannya.

Di depan pintu ruang tujuannya sasuke kemudian terdiam, mengintip ke dalam lewat sebuah lapisan kaca transparan yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

Nampak tou-sannya yang tidur dengan posisi duduk, kepalanya meringkuk lemas di atas sebelah telapak tangan kaa-sannya di pembaringan. Sedangkan sosok kaa-sannya, terduduk sembari mengusap lembut surai tou-sannya, membelainya ringan dengan wajah yang biasa sasuke lihat.

Perlahan pintu terbuka, Sasuke masuk tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Melenggang menuju kaa-sannya.

Kaa-sannya hanya tersenyum lembut ketika sadar sasuke berada dihadapannya.

Tanpa usaha berlebih dan paksaan Sasuke tersenyum, meluapkan rasa lega.

"Bagaimana keadaan kaa-san. Apakah sakit?" Kaa-sannya tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar dari senyuman sebelumnya hingga kedua matanya nampak menjadi sebuah garis

"Apakah kaa-san selalu seperti ini setiap hari? Berjuang sendirian. Menghadapi kami." Belum ada jawaban, hanya sebuah lengan lemah yang terjulur menuju wajah sasuke, mengusap pipinya perlahan

"Kami yang tidak pandai berekspresi, dan selalu membuatmu khawatir sendirian" mata sasuke mulai berair

"Kaa-san tidak apa apa Sasuke." Wajah sasuke menunduk, air matanya menetes membasai tangan kaa-saannya

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa." Dengan wajah basah sasuke terseyum lagi

"Syukurlah"

.

_

 **Sasuke POV**

Bagaimana bisa senyum kaa-san begitu ringan?

Padahal aku yakin beban pikirannya cukup rumit selama ini. Selama hidup bersama kami, bersama aku itachi nii-san dan tou-san.

"Kaa-san tidak apa apa Sasuke."

Kenapa kau tersenyum lagi. Apanya yang tidak apa apa. Mataku mulai panas dan visiku mulai buram. Aku malu, sangat malu. Bahkan ketika wajah terbaik yang ingin kuperlihatkan, kenapa malah tangisan yang kusuguhkan.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa." Sekali lagi, enyahlah rasa malu, aku tak peduli lagi dengan wajahku sekarang. Aku hanya ingin memberikian senyuman terbaik untuk kaa-san sekarang.

Aku tersenyum ringan

"Syukurlah" namun sial, kenapa singkat sekali. Padahal aku ingin berkata lebih manis.

Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba. Namun satu kata tadi sebuah ketulusan dariku. Syukurlah kaa-san tidak apa apa.

.

_

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke sedang berbincang ringan dengan kaa-sannya ketika tou-sannya bangun.

Mereka tertawa geli melihat wajah bangun tidur seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku yang kebingungan kemudian melenggang sempoyongan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sepatah kata.

"Kau mau kemana anata?" fugaku berbalik

"Panggilan pagi hari" dan tawa ringan meramaikan pagi itu.

.

_

Sudah pukul 06.00 dan Sasuke masih enggan meninggalkan ruangan ibunya. Padahal biasanya sebelum pukul 6 Sasuke sudah mulai berkeliling bangsal menyapa pasiennya dan mengecek kondisi mereka.

"Sasuke"

"Iya kaa-san"

"Apa seorang dokter punya waktu luang di pagi hari?" bertanya lebih baik dari pada membuat pernyataan, kebiasaan Uchiha Mikoto ketika menegur seseorang. Habit can't change easily right?

Sasuke hanya menggaruk kepalanya sebagai respon. Rasa enggan menggantung memberatkan raga untuk pergi menjalankan tugas. Setiap anak pasti tahu dengan jelas rasanya

"Ibu dengar dari Itachi Naruto ada di US? Nee sasuke?"

Wajah sasuke merengut bingung mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"Kapan Itachi-nii menelpon kaa-san?"

"Sebelum kau masuk ruangan tadi. Suaranya parau sekali. Tou-sanmu sepertinya mengirimkan kabar tidak enak ke nii-sanmu" anak mana yang tak akan panik ketika mendengat ibunya masuk rumah sakit

'Kenapa nii-san tidak memberitahuku kalo ia bertemu dengan naru disana'

'Kenapa kemarin ketika menelpon dia hanya menggodaku saja. Keriput sialan'

'Kenapa naruto tidak mengabari aku.'

Racauan tidak jelas mulai memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Rasa kesal menyergap membawa perubahan pada gerak-gerik sasuke.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada nii-sanmu sana!" seorang ibu mengerti kondisi anaknya bahkan tanpa lisan menjelaskan semuanya. Sasuke mengangguk

"Mungkin nanti kaa-san. Nampaknya aku memang harus segera bertugas" Getar handphone dalam kantong snelinya memberikan pertanda waktu kerja sasuke sudah dimulai

Setelah memeluk ibunya kemudian berpamitan, Sasuke bergegas.

"Sensei. Seorang anak perempuan usia 8 tahun dibawa oleh kakaknya karena mengeluh nyeri dada. Ketika sampai di rumah sakit dia tiba-tiba terjatuh kemudian tidak sadarkan diri." Suara laporan unit gawat darurat menyampaikan kondisi yang harus sauke hadapi

"Lanjutkan" sasuke berlari

"Dari beberapa pemeriksaan nampaknya. Pasien ini memiliki kelainan jantung"

Dengan semua drama kehidupan yang sasuke alami, dia tetaplah seorang dokter yang harus menolong pasiennya

.

_

Manusia biasanya merasa semua akan baik-baik saja setiap harinya.

Mereka akan hidup lebih baik setidaknya dari hari sebelumnya. Dengan optimisme dan upaya yang mereka maksimalkan.

Terkadang rasa aman muncul setelahnya, membuat diri mereka lalai dan tidak sadar dengan variabel yang bisa saja muncul kapanpun dimanapun pada siapapun.

Beberapa sadar dengan cepat kemudian menjadi diri yang membuat zona aman mereka tetap bertahan.

Beberapa lainnya bergeming dan melanjutkan apa yang dilakukan saat itu, tanda-tanda tak biasa dianggap sebagai sebuah hal yang biasa, bukan sebuah hal yang perlu diatasi cepat, mereka menundanya bahkan menepisnya sampai satu titik fatal mereka sadar.

Apakah ini sudah terlambat?

Sosok berbalut pakaian khas berwarna biru meninggalkan medan perangnya, Operation Room. Medan perang dimana upaya penyelamatan terbaik tim bedah upayakan demi kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pasien.

Gloves yang berlumur darah teronggok pada sebuah container dengan gloves lain yang telah lebih dulu terisi disana. Nasib serupa didapati masker yang digunakan sosok tersebut. Ketiadaan masker menampakkan sosok tadi yang ternyata adalah

"Kakashi sensei" sosok tadi berbalik ketika namanya dipanggil

"Ah, Sasuke. Selesai bertempur?" nampak seringai setelahnya

"Hn."

"Hn" Kakashi sensei nampak ingin menggoda juniornya

"Anda tidak cukup pantas ketika meniruku sensei. Wajah anda lebih bersahabat daripada wajahku."

Mereka tertawa ringan setelahnya

"Bagaimana tadi operasimu? Kulihat pasienmu masih sangat muda"

"Upaya terbaik sudah aku lakukan. Setidaknya aku berharap kata sukses ini bukan hanya di ruang operasi tapi hingga anak itu bisa tumbuh besar kemudian menikmati hidupnya" semua dokter selalu berharap lebih dari sekadar keberhasilan sejenak

"Ah. Menyianyiakan hidup maksudmu?" mereka tertawa ringan lagi

"Kelainan jantung selalu menghantui anak-anak dengan orangtua yang kurang peka akan kondisi mereka. Beruntung untuk anak ini karena kakaknya sigap dan menyadari kejanggalannya." Kakashi menyimak, obrolan khas para dokter bedah

"Ah tentang kelainan jantung. Kudengar dari jiraya sensei Naruto juga menderita kelainan jantung bawaan ibunya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja"

Mendengar itu wajah sasuke mengeras, kemudian menunduk sembari tersenyum lemah

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa sensei"

Kakashi tahu dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke peduli satu sama lain. Mereka sangat akrab dari saat mereka masih di akademi. Tentu membebani hati ketika tahu orang terdekatmu ternyata sedang menderita. Kakashi menepuk bahu sasuke

"Aku tahu Naruto kuat. Dia pasti bertahan" sasuke hanya menunduk

"Sampaikan salamku padanya." Kakashi pergi menjauh setelahnya, mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi tanpa berbalik

Seketika Sasuke ingat saran kaa-sannya untuk menelpon Itachi, merogoh handphone pada kantong celana bedahnya.

'Apakah nii-san sudah selesai bekerja?'

Perbedaan waktu diantara mereka adalah 14 jam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.46 pada layar handphonenya. Berarti di tempat Itachi pukul 20.46 dan Sasuke tidak begitu yakin kakaknya sudah luang dan bisa mengangkat telponnya.

Hendak mengurungkan niatnya namun

"Kupikir tak ada salahnya mencoba" Bergegas menekan speed dial kemudian menunggu

Dan

"Oy pantat ayam. Tidak ada kerjaan. Kenapa banyak sekali miscal darimu"

'Syukurlah diangkat' sasuke tersenyum, kakaknya memang khas sekali

"Hn"

"Kalo hanya ingin berkata Hn tak usah menelponku. Pekerjaanku masih banyak" itachi sepertinya kesal

"Tadi aku hanya merasa ingin menelponmu, dan syukurlah tidak kau angkat nii-san" tak mungkin Sasuke ceritakan dirinya yang menangis sesenggukan saat itu

"Apa kau merasa ingin menangis Sasu-chan?" tepat sasaran. Padahal itachi hanya berniat menggoda adiknya

"Kupikir kau memang benar-benar kakakku nii-san"

"Aku juga akan seperti itu ketika ada di posisimu. Tak usah malu" sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya

"Ah iya sasuke. Bagaimana keadaan kaa-san?"

"Tak usah khawatir nii-san. Kaa-san bahkan sudah tertawa tadi pagi" Kata tertawa jelas sebuah indikator yang meyakinkan untuk keluarga mereka

"Syukurlah. Aku hampir berlari ke bandara ketika tou-san memberitahu via chat. Ah sial. Aku jadi ingin pulang saja"

"Kau yang punya cita-cita itu dulu. Tanggung sendiri resikonya"

"Adik sialan" mereka terkekeh bersamaan

"Itachi nii. Apa benar kau bertemu naruto disana?" pembicaraan berlanjut

"Ah iya. Ingat ketika tempo hari aku menelponmu kemudian bertanya 'tebak aku bertemu siapa disini?'"

"Tadinya aku ingin menggodamu, tapi yaa tidak sesuai harapanku. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa menit sebelum menelponmu." Itachi melanjutkan

"Apa dia nampak baik-baik saja nii-san?" Kekhawatiran nampak kentara pada pertanyaan itu

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya otouto. Kau tahu aku orang yang memegang janjiku. Naruto bilang jangan mengatakan kondisinya padamu"

Sasuke terdiam, menatap sekitar kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduk terdekat.

"Aku tak akan memaksa. Semoga dia baik-baik saja"

"Doakan saja dia Sasuke. Nampaknya dia tak ingin membebani pikiranmu. Positive Thinking"

Hening beberapa detik

Sasuke mengulum senyum tulus, kemudian

"Terima kasih itachi nii. Kupikir kau kakak yang cukup baik"

"Selama ini kau baru sadar otouto. Oh tuhaaan, bagaimana mungkin adikku sangat tidak peka" Itachi mulai menggoda Sasuke lagi

Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama

"Jaga dirimu nii-san. Jangan bermain dengan sembarang wanita disana"

"Hn. Kau juga Sasu. Jadilah dokter keren yang bisa jadi panutan dunia"

"Apa nii-san belum sadar. Aku memang sudah keren" nampaknya sifat narsis itachi tertular pada sasuke

"Terserahmulah. Dan tentang Naruto. Aku juga sedikit khawatir. Coba kau hubungi keluarganya. Sekalian menyapa calon mertua haha"

"Sialan. Tapi baiklah akan kucoba. Selamat bekerja keras."

"Jaa sasu chaaaan"

Mereka memang tak nampak saling peduli. Namun ikatan kakak beradik tak hanya terukur dari yang nampak kan?

.

_

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Itu yang Namikaze Minato pikir selama ini.

Ketiga anaknya hidup dengan baik.

Naruko tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa dan bijak seperti mendiang istrinya dulu, meskipun tuhan belum bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkannya saat ini, seorang anak. Setidaknya dia hidup bahagia bersama suaminya. Lelaki aneh berkantung mata pemilik agensi besar Sabaku Corp, Sasbaku Gaara.

Meskipun awalnya dirinya tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa anak gadis yang dia rawat dengan baik bisa berhubungan dengannya.

Kyuubi, anak lelaki satu-satunya yang selalu bisa minato banggakan. Dia tumbuh dengan mental yang kuat, mengingatkan pada dirinya ketika masih muda. Karir atlitnya diluar ekspektasi minato. Meskipun harus berjuang mati-matian untuk menjaga tubuhnya, kyuubi tak berkecil hati dan terus berjuang sekuat tenaga.

Dan anak bungsunya, permata yang tuhan berikan sebagai ganti mendiang istrinya Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto lahir menjadi pelita kegelapan yang ia rasakan sejenak ketika kushina meninggal. Meskipun tumbuh tanpa sosok ibu Naruto selalu berkilauan. Kedua kakaknya sangat menyayanginya dengan cara mereka.

Minato mensyukuri kehidupannya. Dia mendapatkan cinta yang banyak dari ketiga anaknya.

Namun Minato lupa satu hal. Pemikirannya adalah musuh nyata, penyebab ia bisa kehilangan istrinya, kebahagiaannya saat itu.

Ingatannya masih sangat jelas ketika Kushina sangat bahagia dengan kehamilan anak ketiganya. Menganggap bahwa tak akan ada rintangan kecil dikehidupannya ketika itu. Minato miss satu hal saat itu, alasan mengapa kushina tak pernah mengajaknya ketika memeriksa kehamilannya.

"Tak apa-apa minato-kun. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja keras seminggu ini"

"Aku pergi sendiri saja, rekan kerjamu butuh bantuanmu"

"Ah. Maafkan aku tak memberitahumu. Tadi siang aku ke rumah sakit. Melihat perkembangan anak kita hehe"

Dia piikir semua baik-baik saja, seperti biasanya.

Hingga tiba-tiba Kushina mengeluhkan kenapa anak dalam kandungannya tidak bergerak meskipun sudah masuk bulan ke 6.

"Jantung anak kalian lemah. Kuharap kalian bisa menerima itu"

"Dan kupikir ini tidak akan baik kedepannya. Kita semua paham dengan baik bagaimana kondisimu Kushina. Kau menyianyiakan kondisi tubuhmu untuk kandunganmu kali ini. Dia tak akan berkembang dengan baik dalam rahimmu."

Kushina yang bersikeras mempertahankan kandungannya memberinya keyakinan bawa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan pada hari persalinan Minato dihadapkan pada dua pilihan

"Kau harus memilih antara istrimu atau anakmu Minato. Kondisi istrimu buruk, dia tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal. Kau paham seterusnya"

Pemikiran masih menjadi musuh Minato yang nyata. Saat ini bahkan dia masih berpikir bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa anak bungsunya sedang diambang hidup dan mati.

.

_

 **Sasuke POV**

Setelah beberapa hari berjuang, akhirnya aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Hari ini Kaa-san bisa pulang setelah rawat inap selama 2 hari, dan Kakashi sensei memberiku waktu tiga hari untuk rehat.

"Kaa-san. Tou-san. Aku pulang" suara rendah menggema.

Sejuk, harum mint, dan keheningan yang tak pernah berubah dari rumah ini

Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang berada di ruang tengah ketika aku datang.

"Hn. Sasuke" tou-san melihatku denganwajahnya yang datar, khasnya sekali

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau hari ini kau bisa pulang Sasuke" ibu merajuk, lucu sekali

"Kalau kami tahu, kita kan bisa pulang bersama-sama"

"Aku juga baru tahu beberapa menit yang lalu. Maafkan aku" sedikit menyesal.

"Istirahatlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah Sasu. Kaa-san buatkan menthol tea" wajah ibu sudah tidak pucat

"Hn"

Kemudian kamar menjadi tujuanku. Segera berbaring ketika melihat kasurku.

"Haaaaaah" hari yang melelahkan hati dan jiwa.

Menatap langit-langit kamar mengingatkanku pada pesan nii-san.

"Coba kau hubungi keluarganya. Sekalian menyapa calon mertua haha" dasar nii-san sialan, masih sempat menggodaku.

Tapi bagiamana menghubunginya, menghubungi siapa?

Aku tak tahu kontak Kyuubi-ni maupun Naruko neesan. Aatu harus kuhubungi

Namikaze Minato. Ah tidak tidak aku masih ingat ketika pertama kali menelponnya dulu. Padahal aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa Naruto tidak masuk kuliah selama seminggu. Sikapnya terlalu protektif.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Sasuke. Kurasa kau tak perlu menghubungi Naruto lagi" Minato san kemudian menutup panggilannya

Akhir pembicaraan kami saja menggantung dan aneh ketika itu.

"Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain" aku sadar itu

.

_

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapt**

"Semuanya nampak mudah ketika aku bersamanya. Namun untuk sulit untuk bisa bersama dengannya saat ini"

Langit biru siang itu dan kulihat sepasang netra saphire tertuju padaku dengan sinar yang lemah

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah memberi tahu ayah"

"Aku akan membantumu Sasuke."

Dalam hidup sebuah pengorbanan adalah hal yang mutlak untuk bisa mendapatkan sesuatu

Sasuke meraung ketika sadar apa yang dilakukannya

.

_

 **Author Note**

Aaaaaaaaaa so much sorry for being so damn long time

Sekitar setahun hamba hilang - bener gk sih?

Here I am. sekali lagi maafkan RL life need so much support.

Skripsi ini membuat gw mulai gilaaaaa #plak XD

Btw ini gw garap sepenuh hati

semoga berkenan. #bow

Thanks for reviewer yang membuat diri ini jadi bersemangat hehe

Jika sudi #cry

Come again and review lagi hehe

Another things chapter kali ini cukup panjang #sorry

Semoga chapter selanjutnya gak terlalu lama #doainskripsigw

Saa

See ya X)


	4. Chapter 4

All My Love Is For You

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate semoga still T gw prefer T selarang *sokiye

SasuXFemNaru

.

_

 **Previous Chapt**

Putus asa mulai datang

"Aku harus bagaimana niisan? Aku merasa gagal menjadi dokter" sasuke menangis sembari terus menggenggam handphonenya

Bagaimana bisa senyum ibu begitu ringan

"Ibu dengar dari Itachi Naruto ada di US? Nee sasuke?"

Apakah ini sudah terlambat?

"Selama ini kau baru sadar otouto. Oh tuhaaan, bagaimana mungkin adikku sangat tidak peka" Itachi mulai menggoda Sasuke lagi

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Sasuke. Kurasa kau tak perlu menghubungi Naruto lagi" Minato menutup telponnya

.

_

 **Illusion**

Normal adalah sebuah proses. Proses dimana mengindera kemudian pemikiran mentransmisikannya sebagai sebuah hal yang rutin dan terdefinisi dengan baik. Normal menurutmu bisa jadi tak normal untuk yang lainnya. Pemikiran dan penginderaan merupakan privasi yang menjadi milik pribadi. Hanya tuhan dan diri sendiri yang mengetahui ada apa dibalik hal yang tak nampak bernama pemikiran.

"Ah. Sasuke sensei"

Sebulan berlalu setelah hari penuh tekanan yang Sasuke lewati. Pagi ini sasuke terlalu dini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin

"Selamat pagi, Kurenai-san" Sasuke membungkuk singkat.

"Tak biasanya. Terlalu bersemangat eh?" Sasuke hanya mereseponnya dengan sebuah dengusan kecil

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan"

Memang terasa tak biasa ketika beberapa rutinitas mulai berubah. Nampaknya itu yang sedang berusaha sasuke ubah.

.

_

 **Sasuke POV**

Apakah aku terlihat aneh ketika berusaha berubah?

'Abaikan anggapan orang lain sasuke. Mereka tidak tahu kehidupanmu' aku tetapkan itu dalam pemikiraku.

.

_

 **Normal POV**

Perjalanan begitu panjang, setiap harinya berlalu sangat lambat. Begitu lambat. Satu bulan ini terasa seperti satu tahun bagi naruto.

'Apakah ini akan segera berakhir? Atau hari ini adalah hari terakhirku' Naruto beringsut turun dari pembaringannya.

Melangkah keluar kamarnya. Berharap keajaiban kecil bisa ia temukan.

Berkeliling rumah sakit menjadi kebiasaan Naruto satu bulan ini. Setelah sepekan penuh ketika awal sampai disini beragam tes dia lakukan, sisanya tinggal menunggu waktu, menunggu waktu kapan naruto akan dipindahkan, lagi.

Menemukan sebuah kursi taman, Naruto perlahan mendekat kemudian duduk di sana.

"Langit yang indah" naruto berujar. Warna biru dengan serat putih yang menenangkan

Handphone dalam kantong baju Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar.

Sebuah pesan, dari seseorang yang sedang ingin Naruto temui

From: Teme

Disini pukul 19.43 dobe.

Disana? Kau hidup dengan baik?

Naruto tersenyum lemah tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa harus membahas waktu dulu? Dasar teme."

To: Teme

Disini? Tinggal kau hitung sendiri -14 jam dari waktumu disana.

Apa kau mulai bodoh teme? Perbedaan waktu US Jepang saja kau tak tahu X'D

Aku hidup dengan baik teme.

Aku terharu. XP

Menekan send, naruto menikmati suasana lagi. Mengamati sekitar. Nampak beberapa dokter berlalu lalang menuju bangsal tempat ia dirawat.

Ketika melihat sudut taman dengan pohon rindang tatapan naruto terpaku pada seorang anak lelaki berpakaian rumah sakit dan berwajah pucat.

'Anak itu pucat sekali. Apa dia sakit parah?' mungkin menyadari tengah diamati seseorang, anak kecil tersebut menolehkan wajahnya tepat ke arah naruto. Kemudian tersenyum, atau mungkin tepatnya memberikan cengiran meskipun nampak dengan gigi yang ompong.

"Lucu sekali dia" naruto terkekeh sendiri

'Mungkin ketika aku masih kecil cengiranku nampak seperti itu'

Handphonenya bergetar lagi, pesan balasan dari sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum pada anak tersebut kemudian fokus pada handphone nya

From: Teme

Meh

Maksudmu terharu?

"Balasan macam apa ini" naruto terkekeh lagi. Respon sasuke nampaknya tak sesuai harapan.

"Kupikir dia akan meledak ketika kubilang bodoh. Nampaknya dia sedikit berubah"

Naruto mengetik cepat balasannya

To: Teme

Meh? Balasan macam apa itu XD

Jelas aku terharu. Seorang sasuke yang dingin menanyakan hidupku?

Hi, tiba-tiba aku merinding sendiri :v

Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri anak lelaki tadi, kemudian duduk di sampingnya

"Hallo" naruto menyapa anak tersebut ramah, anak itu hanya tersenyum merespon

"Apa kau sendirian?" naruto bertanya lagi, anak itu menatap naruto dengan wajah polosnya, tangannya perlahan menyentuh wajah naruto.

Tersenyum kemudian menjadi pilihan Naruto untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Wajah nee-san pucat sekali,... dan ... dingin"

"Ah, hihi. Mungkin karena angin disini yang dingin"

Shiiiiiiiiiiish, angin sepoi kemudian berhembus seakan mengiyakan pernyataan naruto.

Anak itu nampak terkikik sendiri merasakan terpaan angin, naluriah, naruto ikut tertawa bersama anak itu.

"Nee-san seperti pengendali angin saja"

"Tentu saja. Lihat ini" pada dasarnya sikap naruto tidak berubah banyak, berisik, selalu ingin tahu, dan kekanakan. Lihat saja naruto bahkan memperagakan dirinya sedang mengendalikan angin ketika melihat daun yang melayang.

Siang itu setidaknya rasa sepi yang mereka rasakan cukup terobati.

"Haaa. Sudah-sudah. Ternyata tertawa bisa begini melelahkan"

anak itu mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai berair.

"Nee-san sepertinya sakumu bergetar"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar"

Pada layar tertulis sebuah pesan masuk dari Sasuke, anak itu nampaknya sedikit penasaran kemudian mencuri lihat apa yang tertulis disana

From: Teme

Terserah =w=

Sudah aku sibuk.

Menyebalkan sekali.

'Sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan, biarlah sudah lama aku tidak mengerjai teme' cengiran naruto nampak kentara dengan wajahnya yang pucat

To: Teme

Dasar pemarah. XP

Saa, selamat bekerja dr. Sasuke. (w)/

'dengan ini dia tidak akan membalasnya lagi. Ah kupikir akan lebih lama'

"Nee-san, nee-san" terlalu terpaku dengan pesan dan pemikirannya hingga naruto tidak mendengar anak tersebut sedari tadi memanggilnya

"Ah iya. Maafkan aku. Tadi nee-san sedikit terlalu fokus hehe"

"Apa si teme yang mengirim pesan tadi itu pacarmu nee-san" pertanyaan yang penuh rasa penasaran

"Eh?"

"Aah. Tadi itu temanku" dengan cepat naruto melanjutkan.

'Aku jadi ingat pertanyaan kyuu nii saat di akademi dulu' nostalgia naruto dalam hati

.

_

 **Naruto POV**

Dulu ketika masih di akademi kyuu nii pernah menanyakan satu hal yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya

"Naru?" kami saat itu sedang di sebuah toko buku. Aku memaksanya untuk mengantarku, ada beberapa referensi medis yang kuperlukan saat itu.

"Ya?" aku masih sibuh dengan buku yang kucari

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Sasuke saja untuk mengantarmu?" suaranya terdengar agak kesal saat itu.

Oke baiklah aku mengaku, saat itu kyuu nii sedang sparing bersama timnya, dan aku hanya dengan alasan tak ingin pergi sendiri menariknya bersamaku.

"Kau sudah tau alasannya nii-san. Dia sedang tak bisa diganggu." Well Sasuke sudah sepekan mengunjungi kakaknya di US saat itu. Mana bisa dia mengantarku.

"Yasudah cepat cari bukunya. Aku hanya diberi waktu oleh pelatih sampa pukul 20.00" saat itu aku harusnya bergegas namun anehnya bukunya sulit sekali dicari, dan selama mencari entah jin apa yang merasukiku, aku terus meracau sendiri tentang sasuke ini dan sasuke itu.

"Apakah buku yang kau cari itu tentang rujukan bagaimana memahami sasuke hah?" aku berbalik saat itu dan tertawa cukup keras

"Yatuhan Nii-sanku. Apa kau sedang bercanda? Selera humormu buruk sekali" nii-san menepuk kepalaku ringan saat itu

"Naru. Aku ini kakakmu. Aku tahu gelagatmu." Kyuu-nii mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku saat itu, dan aku bingung

"semua yang kau bicarakan selalu tentang sasuke. Sasuke yang menjadi asisten dosen. Kau yang iri padanya ketika dia bisa mudah lulus sedangkan kau tidak. Kau yang tertawa sendiri ketika mulai membahas bagaimana serunya mengerjai sasuke dan sebagainya." Aku hanya mendengarkan dan menatap bingung wajah kyuu-nii

"Apakah kau menyukai Sasuke Naru? Atau kalian memang pacaran?" Kyuu-nii tersenyum saat itu, menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian meninggalkanku sebentar dan kembali dengan buku yang kucari.

"Kyuu-nii. Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu?" Kyuu-ni mendengus

"Aku tak tahu ternyata aku separah itu." aku sungguh tak tahu saat itu, kukira aku normal ketika aku bertingkah seperti itu. Suka? Aku tak terpikir kata itu, apalagi pacar. Aku cukup sadar diri, mengurusi tubuhku saja cukup merepotkan aku tak mau mengurusi hal yang seperti itu.

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri. Ayo kita pulang. Aku harus latihan naruuuu" dan kami pulang segera. Dengan benakku yang masih memikirkan poin yang kyuuniii tanyakan tadi.

Dulu aku berpikir itu sebuah hal yang tak pernah kupikirkan namun sekarang mungkin ketika nii-san bertanya seperti itu aku akan menjawabnya seperti ini

"Semuanya nampak mudah ketika aku bersamanya. Namun untuk sulit untuk bisa bersama dengannya saat ini"

"Mungkin aku menyukainya nii-san. Tapi aku bahkan tak bisa menjamin aku bisa bertanggung jawab dengan rasa suka ku. Lagipula, apakah esok hari aku masih hidup saja aku tak tahu. Dan lagi dia terlalu bagus untukku yang seperti ini" mungkin kyuu-nii akan langsung memelukku ketika mendengar ini.

.

_

 **Normal POV**

Mereka, Naruto dan anak lelaki itu sedang menikmati semilir angin dan hamparan biru tanpa batas ketika tiba-tiba wanita paruh baya datang

"Nick."

'Ah namanya Nick ternyata' Naruto menoleh pada sumber suara, dan ia lihat anak tersebut berdiri kemudian merangkul wanita tersebut. Naruto hanya diam, melihat mereka sembari tersenyum

"Ayo kita masuk. Dokter sudah menunggumu" mereka kemudian meninggalkan naruto.

"Hah" Naruto mendesah paksa

"Hari ini masih panjang naruto. Kau sudah dewasa tak usah berkecil hati ketika melihat mereka. Ayah dan kakakmu tak ingin kau repotkan katanya. Semangat naruto" Naruto kemudian berdiri kemudian pergi menuju bangsalnya lagi.

Sudah terlalu gelap untuk pulang dan terlalu lelah untuk tetap bertahan. Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan dua sosok yang terkapar di ruang rehat dokter bedah

"Apa kau tidak pulang Sasuke?" Sosok yang pertama berambut pirang dengan luka di sekitar kelopak mata, Hatake Kakashi.

"Nampaknya tidak sensei. Aku bahkan sudah tidak sanggup bahkan untuk berdiri." Sosok lain yang sudah jelas adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baguslah setidaknya aku tidak sendirian ha" suara dan nada bicara mereka sudah tidak jelas, lelah, lapar, dan mengantuk sepertinya sudah mengambil alih akal sehat mereka

"Hn." Kata terakhir yang sasuke ucapkan sebelum dia benar-benar beralih ke dunianya yang lain, dunia mimpi.

.

_

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku perlahan membuka mataku, ketika kurasakan silau menembus lapiran kelopak mata. Membimbingku untuk bangun dan memastikan apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu tidurku.

Langit biru siang itu dan kulihat sepasang netra saphire tertuju padaku dengan sinar yang lemah.

Sinar saphire itu biasanya begitu berkilauan dengan senyum yang terukir khas pada seulas bibir pucat tanpa pewarna

"Naru" mencoba memastika apakan itu benar-benar Naruto atau hanya imaginasiku saja

"Iya?" Dia merespon panggilanku, apakah dia sungguh naruto? Atau jelmaan naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku perlahan bangun dan mengubah posisiku yang awalnya terlentang menjadi duduk.

Mengamati sekitarku dan kurasa ini aneh, seingatku tadi aku berada di ruangan rehat dokter bedah terdampar di sofa setelah maraton operasi selama 12 jam dengan Kakashi sensei.

"Aku?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ekspresinya, sendu dan lucu disaat yang bersamaan. Kupikir aku sudah gila.

"Hn" aku merespon sekenanya

"Aku menghalangi cahaya matahari teme. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Aku tidak mau silau ini mengganggumu. Tapi nampaknya aku gagal" wajahnya berpaling setelahnya, menghadap sebuah botol berwarna bening kemudian meraihnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Minumlah. Kau nampak seperti zombi" mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku kemudian menerka sebenarnya aku sedang dimana.

Taman yang luas dengan bunga aster yang cukup banyak di setiap sudutnya. Gedung biru dengan marmer yang menempel membentuk pola tulisan

FAKULTAS KEDOKTERRAN

Oke kurasa ini akademi tempat aku belajar dulu.

"Minumlah Sasuke. Aku tidak mencampurakan racun disana. Kau ketakutan sekali" mungkin wajah bingungku nampak aneh bagi Naruto

"Hn"

Dan aku baru sadar ketika mulai meminumnya, isi botol itu adalah Jus Tomat tanpa gula. Kesukaanya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu?

Ah. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak peka selama ini. Naruto selalu membawa Jus Tomat dalam botol minumannya ketika dia bersamaku. Dan lagi apakah wajahnya selalu sesendu itu?

"Ayo sasuke. Kelas kakashi sensei akan di mulai beberapa menit lagi." Wait, kelas? Baiklah ini lucid dream Sasuke.

Naruto beranjak lebih dulu, ketika aku masih harus membenahi buku, dan tasku. Tak lama, aku mengekor dibelakangnya

"Dobe" Shit, aku lupa dia ketika dia di akademi Naruto tak pernah suka dipanggil itu. Naruto berbalik dengan wajah kesal

"Apa" aku ingat wajah kesal itu

"Tidak jadi" aku melangkah lebih cepat dan melewatinya.

Sasuke ini mimpi dan kau harus segera sadar, berkali kuracaukan itu dalam hati namun tak ada yang berubah. Aku masih tetap disini. Di depan pintu masuk ruang kuliah aku terdiam, menelaah sekeliling dan

"Hey hey" terdengar seorang yang saling berbisik memanggil temannya yang lain

"Lihat si rambut kuning itu. Apa dia tidak malu setiap hari selalu menempel pada sasuke"

"Kudengar mereka pacaran?"

"Hah? Tidak mungkin. Sasuke terlalu bagus untuknya."

Apakah dulu mereka juga seperti itu. membicarakan aku dan naruto dibelakang?

Dan hei, sepertinya mereka tidak punya kaca. Naruto tak pernah mencoba menempel padaku, kami hanya kebetulan satu dormitori dan dia selalu baik ketika aku tertidur tanpa sadar seperti tadi, membangunkanku atau mengamankan barangku, kemudian

Ya tuhan. Aku seketika menutup wajah sebisaku menggunakan sebelah tangan. Tanpa sadar aku merasa kebaikan Naruto selalu terasa biasa. Terlalu biasa hingga kurasa itu menjadi rutinitasku sehari-hari

Naruto melewatiku, tangannya meraih tasku kemudian menarikku masuk ruangan

"Kau menghalangi jalan teme" apa dia sedang mengejekku? Dan apa apaan wajah itu, kekanakan sekali, tanpa sadar aku mendengus.

Naruto duduk tepat di tengah, aku mencoba untuk duduk di barisan depan namun ternyata sudah tidak ada lagi, hanya tinggal dua pilihan duduk di belakang atau di sebelah naruto karena disana hanya kursi kosong yang tersisa. Jelas aku akan memilih kursi di samping naruto, penglihatanku buruk setidaknya disana lebih baik dari pada di belakang.

Dan. Sasuke, selama di akademi ternyata bukan Naruto yang menempel padamu tapi aku yang memilih untuk selalu berada dalam posisi yang nyaman dan posisi itu selalu ketika naruto ada disana.

Dengan fokus yang perlahan menghilang dari ruangan ini, menuju ruang tanpa batas pemikiranku tiba-tiba

"Sasu. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke sensei" seseorang memanggilku, dan diriku seakan tertarik keluar dari ruangan ini.

.

_

 **Normal POV**

"sasu. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke sensei" Kakashi membangunkan Sasuke sembari menepuk pe;an pundaknya

Perlahan sasuke membuka matanya

"Ah sensei" mengucek mata kemudian menguap beberapa kali.

"Kupikir kau itu tadi bongkahan kayu. Kau tidur nyenyak sekali" nampaknya perumpaanmu agak aneh Kakashi sensei

"Ayo. Bergegas ini sudah pagi" setelahnya kakashi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih kalut dengan rasa kantuknya, atau? Kebingungannya?

.

_

Tak terasa hari berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah satu minggu Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumahnya, rumah sakit menjadikannya seperti robot pekerja satu pekan ini.

Bukan hanya dirinya, seluruh anggota departemennya. Pekan seperti ini atak pernah membuat mereka terbiasa.

Sasuke bergegas, dengan wajah yang nampak biasa dia berpamitan dengan Kakashi-sensei, para suster dan dokter emergency room. Segelas espresso dilengan kanan dan sneli yang ia lipat seadanya menggantung pada lengan kirinya.

Sampai di parkiran dia mencari mobil yang biasa ia gunakan, dengan menekan satu tombol pada kunci di dalam kantong celananya sebuah tanpa berbunyi

"Ah ternyata di sana" dengan sedikit gontai sasuke melangkah menuju mobilnya.

Sesekali ia menguap sembari menutup mulut menggunakan kepalan tangan kirinya. Espresso yang ia bawa nampaknya tinggal sedikit lagi, berhenti sejenak kemudian dengan sekali tegak isi gelas itu telah beralih ke dalam perutnya.

"Oke tinggal menunggu kafein ini bekerja dan aku bisa pulang kemudian tidur" mencoba membuat dirinya tetap sadar, sasuke meracau tidak jelas ketika sosok tinggi berjas abu-abu berambut kuning dengan model rambut sedikit panjang menginterupsinya

"Uchiha Sasuke?!" nampaknya agenda tidur Sasuke harus tertunda lagi

.

_

Di Kursi Taman Rumah Sakit

"Ah maaf jadi menahanmu untuk pulang." Tak biasa namun inilah sosok Namikaze Minato yang sebenarnya. Ramah dan bersahabat. Namun ketika berhubungan dengan anak-anaknya dia akan sedikit. Garang.

"Tidak apa-apa Minato-san." sasuke menyela dengan sopan

"Begini. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu. Bisakah kau pastikan Naruto untuk pulang ke rumah? Anak lelakiku, kakak Naruto Kyuubi nampaknya sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa mengunjunginya akhir-akhir ini. Aku mulai sedikit khawatir, dan dia tidak pernah menelponku akhir-akhir ini."

Sasuke sedikit bingung mendengar ucapan Minato

"Euh. Begini otou-san?" dengan kata san yang terpenggal.

Minato sepertinya kaget dengan panggilan Sasuke kali ini

"Apa kau memanggilku otou-san?"

"Ah maaf Minato-san. Sepertinya aku sedikit mengantuk" Bukan sedikit namun sangat mengantuk, hingga kafein yang kau tegak tadi bahkan tidak berefek sedikitpun

"Tidak apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu. Usia aku dan ayahmu tidak jauh berbeda."

Sasuke bimbang antara harus menjelaskan kondisi sebenarnya atau tidak

'Sepertinya dobe menyembunyikan kondisi ini dari ayahnya sendiri. Ya tuhan bagaimana bisa. Bagaimana bisa naruto, sosok merekpotkan yang pernah ia kenal ternyata seperti ini. Tapi Minato-san perlu tahu. Dia ayahnya.' Batin sasuke meracau mempertimbangkan hal yang akan ia ucapkan

"Hal pertama. Yang aku ingat bukankah anda tidak terlalu menyukai saya. Euh begini maksudnya dulu ketika masih di akademi bahkan anda mencurigai saya yang tidak-tidak hanya karena ingin menjenguk naruto dan sekarang kenapa anda meminta tolong pada saya untuk menjaga naruto? Begitu?" sasuke mencoba untuk mengkonfirmasi sesuatu tentang cara pandang Minato terhadap dirinya.

Respon awal yang ditangkap Sasuke dari sosok Minato adalah sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya. Cukup keras

"Kurasa aku tak perlu jelaskan. Ketika aku menjadi ayah dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan tentu kau akan berlaku sama seperti apa yang kulakukan dulu"

"Baiklah" Sasuke menyerah untuk bagian itu

"Selanjutnya Minato-san. Begini..." wajah Minato memberikan isyarat seperti 'lanjutkan pembicaraanmu

"Kudengar katanya Naruto menderita penyakit jantung bawaan sejak lahir? Benar begitu?"

"Iya" Minato menjawabnya cepat

"Dan kudengar naruto menderita hemofilia semenjak usia 13 tahun?"

"Benar. Lantas?" Minato membenarkan posisi duduknya

"Kudengar Naruto sedang berada di US untuk pengobatan?" nampaknya pertanyaan kali ini bukan pertanyaan yang tepat sasuke.

Wajah minato berubah, seperti kaget akan sesuatu dan seperi akan. Meledak.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sasuke Minato pergi kemudian menghubungi seseorang melai smartphone nya. Jarak Sasuke dan Minato sudah cukup jauh namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengar dia berteriak

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah memberi tahu ayah"

.

_

 **TBC**

.

_

 **Next Chapt**

"Aku akan membantumu Sasuke."

Dalam hidup sebuah pengorbanan adalah hal yang mutlak untuk bisa mendapatkan sesuatu

Sasuke meraung ketika sadar apa yang dilakukannya

.

_

 **Author Note**

Saaaaa here we go. Sorry karena mempartisi chapter ini menjadi separuhnya.

Alasan? Karena nampaknya gw harus fokus penelitian dulu pekan ini dan gw udah janji chapter selanjutnya gabakal lama.

Dan ini keputusan yang gw buat

Sorry. Karena gw ingin cepat wisuda makanya *oke stop it, ini udah mulai curhat hahaha XD

Well thanks buat yang udah review di chapter kemaren.

Especially buat fullmoon.

Dear just use that citation. I give you my permission. I try so hard to make it simple. Paragraf itu gw buat sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada beberapa dokter yang udah bantu kehidupan gw selama ini. Terlebih mereka sangat menginspirasi dengan kebijaksanaan, dan effort mereka untuk para pasiennya. Inget di chapter 2 gw pernah bilang temen gw yang dokter sedang ke jerman buat lanjut medical study disana? Itu anak dari salah satu dokter yang menginspirasi gw. Kamu mahasiswa kedokteran kah? Atau sudah jadi dokter? God bless you dear, semoga lewat tangamu kehidupan seseorang bisa lebih baik. Semangat XD

And for milla yang tidak login, hehe ini udah dilanjut kok

Dan satu orang lagi untuk Deasy674, nope. Gw cuma manusia lemah yang keluar masuk rumah sakit dari kecil. But bukan penyakit jantung kok. Tp gw suka dengan jantung #yeah #freak #plak XD

Dan untuk para reader yang baca juga added this story on your following mark thank you so much. Semoga cerita ini bisa menjadi pelupur lara kalian hehe XD

Dan satu hal lagi. Doain gw *banyak mintanya XP

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Dan If you dont mint tinggalkan jejak ya dears karena satu review dari kalian sangat berarti buat gw

See ya X)


	5. Chapter 5

**All My Love Is For You**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Story always mine**

* * *

 **Previous Chapt**

"Semuanya nampak mudah ketika aku bersamanya. Namun untuk sulit untuk bisa bersama dengannya saat ini"

Langit biru siang itu dan kulihat sepasang netra saphire tertuju padaku dengan sinar yang lemah

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah memberi tahu ayah"

 **Illusion**

Terkadang hidup nampak begitu subjektif. Rasa bangga muncul karena sebuah usaha yang ternyata tidak nampak dan terindera sama sekali oleh orang lain, meskipun pengorbanan yang dilakukan cukup besar, meskipun upaya yang dilakukan habis-habisan.

Ketika standar diri disandarkan pada subjektifitas pandangan diri yang lain. Maka hal yang pasti adalah rasa lelah karena tak bisa menjadi diri sendiri dan rasa akut berlebihan akan pandangan orang lain.

.

.

Hari ini sosok dingin Sasuke yang biasanya menyilaukan tak cukup kentara ketika sosok lain muncul dengan kilauan aura yang lebih. Uchiha Itachi, sosok gila kerja yang tak pulang bahkan ketika Sasuke wisuda akhirnya menginjakan kakinya lagi di rumah dimana separuh hidup ia habiskan disana.

"Aku pulaaaaaang" gema suara itachi membuat tiga orang uchiha geger karenanya. Di pintu masuk utama kediaman Uchiha mereka bertiga berdiri.

"Kupikir kau tak akan pernah pulang aniki. Meh"

"Ah, Itachi"

"Anak pertamaku. Yatuhan berkah menyertai keluarga kita hari ini. Kaa-san senang sekali melihatmu pulang Itachi"

Meskipun dengan respon yang berbeda-beda namun yakinlah satu hal, mereka bertiga lari terburu menuju pintu masuk ketika sadar sosok yang hadir adalah sosok yang selama ini mereka rindukan. Itachi tahu itu, sangat tahu. Dan sebuah senyuman hangat nampak muncul dari wajah lelah Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

 **Di ruang keluarga Uchiha**

"Kaa-san aku rindu kaa-san." posisi itachi sekarang duduk di sofa, bersandar pada bahu yang selama ini selalu dia rindukan

Biasanya Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga berdeham ketika melihat istrinya diboikot oleh putranya, namun tidak sekarang. Dia hanya melihatnya kemudian fokus pada buku kedokteran Sasuke yang menemaninya hari ini. Mikoto yang collaps seperti kemarin membuat ketakutan berlebih dan berujung ketertarikan pada hal medis.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik disana itachi? Kau terlihat kurus" Uchiha Mikoto memperhatikan dengan seksama kenampakan itachi hari ini. Lengan anak sulung Uchiha diusap perlahan, seperti memeriksa apakah masih ada otot yang tersisa dari tubuh anaknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah makan dengan baik kaa-san" Perkataan yang menggantung, wajah mikoto berubah khawatir

"Kecuali aku makan masakan kaa-sanku yang terbaik" itachi memang selalu seperti ini ketika berada di sekitar keluarganya. Sosok manja yang mengekor dimanapun Mikoto berada. Itachi bergerak memastikan ekspresi ibunya, wajah teduh dengan senyuman.

"Aaaaah, andai saja aku bisa bawa kaa-san ke US" keluarga memang bagian penting kehidupan Itachi

Ketika anak sulungnya masih menempel pada wanita yang ia cintai, Fugaku menutup buku medis yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus perhatiannya, menyimpannya di atas meja.

"Anata. Mulai hari ini kau tidak boleh kelelahan" fugaku mengatakannya dengan wajah serius, juga khawatir yang kentara.

Wajah Fugaku tersembunyi karena menunduk, Mikoto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi suaminya dengan jelas. Tapi Mikoto sangat tahu, Fugaku sangat mencintainya begitupun dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah" Mikoto tak ingin membuat keluarganya menderita karena kekhawatiran, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain terseyum mengiyakan.

Ketika senyum mikoto mengembang, wajah fugaku berubah hangat.

"Ano, lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan rumah. Memasak, menyapu, mengepel, mencuci. Aku pasti kelelahan jika masih harus mengerjakan semuanya"

Suasana hangat yang sebelumnya menyeruak dari ruang keluarga Uchiha tiba-tiba berubah hening. Itachi yang awalnya bersandar tiba-tiba pergi menuju kamar, Fugaku yang duduk di kursi baca mendadak menghilang entah kemana, sementara Sasuke membeku di depan lemari pendingin.

"Ara. Kalian memang membingungkan"

"Yasudah. Mungkin aku akan mengerjakannya perlahan"

Keluarga ini memang seperti ini, pekerjaan rumah nampaknya terlalu berat untuk mereka.

.

.

Pada dasarnya manusia penuh dengan kontradiksi. Ketika hujan mereka mengatakan hah kenapa hujan. Kemudian ketika matahari terik terasa mereka mengeluh karena panas. Begitu juga ketika mereka merassakan sakit segala macam upaya dilakukan untuk bisa sembuh pada keadaan semula. Ketika sembuh, apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka menyianyiakan kesehatan mereka.

"Tou san. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Itu saja"

"Tidak ingin membuatku khawatir? Kau membuat tou-san mati perlahan Naru."

"Bukan begitu tou-san. Aaaah aku tidak suka begini. Baiklah aku pulang. Tunggu di rumah seperti biasa"

Naruto melemparkan smartphone ke atas kasur. Berdebat dengan ayahnya memang buruk, ditambah berdebat via telepon. Itu mimpi buruk. Pasti berujung kesalahpahaman yang parah.

Semuanya memang jelas kesalahannya, tapi berkata mati. Naruto tak habis pikir ayahnya berpikiran kesana.

Pengobatan yang Naruto lakukan sekarang atas saran dari Jiraya sensei. Naruto mengatakannya dengan jelas pada ayahnya. Tapi tak ada pertanyaan apapun lagi saat itu, selain mengatakan "Ganba putri bungsuku"

"Dasar tou-san aho" naruto mengumpat karena kesal. Kekesalannya hari ini bukan hanya pada ayahnya, beberapa hal buruk terjadi pada Naruto hari ini secara tidak langsung.

.

.

 **Flash back beberapa jam yang lalu**

Pukul sembilan malam, naruto biasanya masih berkeliaran di taman rumah sakit, entah untuk menatap langit sembari merenung atau mengamati lalu lalang di lorong menuju bangsal. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini, naruto bergegas masuk ke ruang inapnya, berbaring tanpa ada niatan tidur cepat.

Kondisi fisik naruto pada dasarnya tak nampak perubahan signifikan selain kulit yang semakin pucat dan masa otot yang menurun, secara keseluruhan tak akan ada yang menyangka Naruto menderita penyakit yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja merenggut posisinya di dunia. Tapi lain halnya dengan kondisi psikologisnya, hasil pemeriksaan psikologisnya tadi sore menjelaskan semuanya. Naruto memikirkan kejadian tadi sore. Dimulai dari kegiatan konseling rutin

.

.

"Naruto. Apa akhir-akhir ini kau merasa hidupmu tidak adil?"

"Hehe"

"Itu bukan jawaban naru."

"Aku hanya merasa kenapa mereka menyianyiakan hidup mereka. Sementara banyak orang di luar sana yang berjuang hanya untuk bisa hidup esok hari." Naruto menjawab dengan suara pelan

"Mereka?"

"Maksudku orang-orang di luar sana sensei."

Dokter tersebut tersenyum, kemudian melihat lebaran kertas di tangannya

"Memangnya mereka itu hidup seperti apa? Apa itu mengganggumu?"

Naruto menunduk, jemarinya sibuk dengan kain celananya, meremasnya seperti sebuah pengalihan diri.

"Kau tahu naruto. Manusia itu bukan esper yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Manusia tak akan mengerti hanya dengan mengamati seseorang. Manusia perlu mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan manusia lain agar bisa memahami"

Remasan jemari naruto terhenti. Tangannya sekarang terkepal. Tapi menunduk masih menjadi posisinya sekarang

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya dengan perlahan naru"

"Aku _ aku hanya kesal pada lelaki yang kutemui tadi siang di taman. Aku ingat dia satu universitas denganku dulu, aku sering melihatnya." Kalimat yang menggantung, naruto menegakan wajahnya, menatap dokter di hadapannya

"Dia terlihat sangat sehat dulu. Pernah suatu hari ketika aku dan sasuke pulang dari perpustakaan dia sedang duduk di pinggir jalan bersama teman-temannya, merokok dan meminum minuman berbau aneh. Aku tahu minuman itu mengandung alkohol." Naruto kembali menunduk

"Kau tahu sensei. Dia disini untuk pengobatan, lambungnya rusak dan beberapa hari lagi lambungnya harus di angkat. Dan semua itu karena minuman berbau aneh saat itu." naruto menyeringai, namun ekspresinya tak terlihat oleh dokter karena posisinya masih menunduk

"Itu setimpal untuknya. Dia mendapatkan hal buruk karena perilaku buruknya. Kausalitas yang jelas. Tapi kenapa aku. Padahal aku tak pernah berperilaku buruk, aku merawat diriku dengan baik, aku hidup dengan baik." suara naruto bergetar, hampir serak.

"Kenapa aku mendapatkan penyakit ini sensei?" basah, air mata membuat wajahnya basah.

Naruto tak pernah mengeluh sebelumnya, dia menjalani kehidupannya dengan sangat baik meskipun dengan penjagaan dan penggobatan yang harus dia jalani dengan rutin. Kehidupannya merupakan pengorbanan sosok ibunya yang berharga, naruto tahu itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, setelah semuanya semakin memburuk.

"Kaa-san. Kaa-sanku bahkan kehilangan nyawanya demi aku. Tapi kenapa hidupku seperti ini sensei?"

Tangis naruto pecah dalam diam. Dia menahan semuanya, bahkan suara tangisannya sendiri. Dokter yang awalnya duduk di hadapan naruto, kini memeluknya, mengusap surai naruto.

"Menangislah naruto. Keluarkan emosimu. Tak perlu kau tahan dan kau pendam."

Naruto seorang dokter, dia tahu dokter dihadapannya hanya ingin naruto merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kertas hasil instrumen uji yang sebelumnya berada di tangan dokter kini tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Naruto sebenarnya tidak pernah tahu hasil yang tertulis disana, dokter tak pernah memberitahunya, tapi dari sikap dan arahan dokter tadi naruto tahu jika dia tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

Psikologisnya tidak baik. Naruto tidak bodoh, dia tahu emosi yang selama ini dia pendam perlahan membuat tekanan yang berefek pada prilaku naruto, dimana sewaktu-waktu emosi itu akan mencapai tekanan maksimalnya dan meledak. Ledakannya bisa jadi berakhir sangat buruk untuk kondisi naruto sekarang.

Merenungkan segalanya, sembari berbaring naruto memikirkan semua yang telah dia lalui selama hidup. Matanya tertutup, tapi pikirannya tidak diam. Selama dua jam dia seperti itu, hening dan senyap. Hingga tiba-tiba dering smartphonenya mengiterupsi dan berakhir dengan keputusan bodoh.

.

.

 **Di rumah sakit**

Sepi adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi di rumah sakit. Setiap hari suara tangisan menggema mengantarkan kedatangan pasien, juga menghilangnya satu jiwa menjemput takdirnya. Setiap jam dokter berlari menuju keberadaan pasien, suster dengan teliti mengecek setiap kebutuhan dan keadaan pasien, dan pasien silih berganti datang juga pergi. Setiap menit juga detik menjadi penentu keberlangsungan hidup seseorang.

Rumah sakit bukan mengharapkan seseorang sakit kemudian datang, melainkan menjadi harapan setiap orang yang sakit untuk bisa kembali sehat. Disini, setiap orang berjuang untuk kehidupan.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi sensei berjalan cepat menuju UGD

"Terjadi kecelakaan antara truk dan bis. Kudengar banyak korban jiwa" seorang dokter koas menjelaskan situasi dengan tergesa

"Lantas kenapa mereka memanggil kita semua? Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa kesini" sasuke baru datang, bahkan belum mengenakan snelinya.

"Semua orang sedang menghadiri simposium. Dan hanya departemen kita yang tersisa" suster kepala menjelaskan kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ambulance pertama telah sampai.

"Ah kenapa harus hari ini." Sasuke bergerak mengikuti suster kepala

"Berapa banyak pasiennya?" Kakashi sensei berlari mendahului sasuke

"Kurang lebih 10 orang. Ini pasien pertama kita" jawab suster kepala sembari mengeluarkan pasien pertama.

Semua orang bergegas, menuju pintu utama dimana ambulance datang.

"Tapi kita hanya berdua sensei. Dua koas dan empat suster tak akan membantu banyak" sasuke menjelaskan kondisi dengan wajah khawatir

"Fokus sasuke. Kau sudah ribuan kali menangani hal seperti ini. Kita berdua bisa menghandle beberapa orang dalam waktu cepat . Para suster jaga juga sudah punya keterampilan dasar untuk pertolongan pertama. Dan kalian, apakah kalian siap dan bisa menangani pasien?" Kakashi berbalik menuju dua dokter koas

"Siap" ucap mereka berbarengan

"Tapi itu tak akan cukup sensei" sasuke meyakinkan lagi

"Aku akan membantumu Sasuke" suara familiar yang sudah lama tidak Sasuke dengar.

"Naruto?!" sasuke membeku beberapa saat kemudian kembali fokus pada pasien yang dibawa oleh suster kepala

"Kuharap anda tidak keberatan kakashi sensei."

"Dengan senang hati Naruto. Rumah sakit ini selalu terbuka untuk bantuan dari seorang dokter hebat"

Rambut naruto yang awalnya terurai diikatnya cepat. Beruntung pakaiannya sekarang hanya kaus oblong, noda darah cukup sulit dihilangkan dan dia tidak membawa sneli. Setidaknya kaos bisa mudah dibuang ketika nodanya sulit hilang. Kini naruto turut bergabung

"Apa mereka sudah sampai?" naruto bertanya pada beberapa suster yang terlihat panik

"Mereka akan sampai 2-3 m3nit lagi" ujar salah satu suster

"Baiklah tenangkan diri kalian. Kita harus gesit dan terkendali. Siapkan tempat tidur sebanyak mungkin dan bawa semua kantong darah yang tersedia untuk transfusi. Beri tahu bagian rontgen, ortopedi dan bedah saraf." Naruto memberi arahan pada para suster.

"Baik sensei" semua suster menyebar mempersiapkan kedatangan pasien selanjutnya.

Kakashi sensei tersenyum mendengarnya, Sasuke terpaku kemudian ikut tersenyum sekilas. Naruto memang bukan dokter di rumah sakit ini, tapi kemampuannya tak pernah diragukan disini.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian beberapav ambulance datang bersamaan.

"Dia mengalami patah tulang dan dia juga kehilangan kesadarannya" satu petugas ambulance menjelaskan sembari mendorong kasur portable dari dalam ambulance

"Tuan, tuan. Siapa nama anda? Tuan?" Sasuke menyentuh tepian leher pasien, memastikan detak jantungnya

"Cardiac Arrest! Lakukan CPR" ujar sasuke, salah satu dokter koas kemudian naik ke atas kasur dan menekan dadanya stimultan

"Ambilkan satu ampul epinefrin" Naruto mengikuti sembari menuju pasien lainnya

"Lakukan rontgen dulu" Kakashi sensei juga memberi arahan pada suster untuk pasien dengan luka kepala

"Tekanan darahnya 40/80. Denyut jantungnya 115. Dia bilang baik-baik saja tapi..." petugas ambulance lain menjelaskan kondisi pasien pada naruto. Naruto mengecek luka pada kaki yang tertutup kasa

"periksa apakah ada kerusakan pada femoral vein" ujar naruto pada dokter koas yang tersisa

"Apakah dia sadar?" Kakashi sensei dengan sigap berganti pada pasien selanjutnya

"Tidak" ujar salah satu petugas ambulance lainnya. Dengan cekatan Kakashi sensei memeriksa refleks pupil pasien, juga luka menganga pada tulang keringnya. Kenampakannya tidak baik. Kakashi sensei menariknya menuju bangsal UGD

"Irigation!" teriak sasuke sembari mengambil peralatannya sendiri

"CPR! CPR!" Naruto bergegas naik pada salah satu kasur pasien kemudian memberikan tekanan teratur di dadanya.

"Siapkan OR. Bersiap untuk operasi pasien amputasi" suster kepala bergegas mengikuti arahan kakashi sensei.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Beberapa operasi selesai. Bersyukur dengan kemampuan tenaga medis yang tersedia semua pasien ditangani dengan baik.

Semuanya mengerahkan kemampuan mereka seoptimal mungkin, dan lelah menarik mereka dengan cepat. Semuanya, baik naruto, sasuke, kakashi sensei maupun yang lainnya sekarang terduduk lemas bersandar pada dinding di ruang UGD.

"Kerja yang bagus!" teriak kakashi sensei mengapresiasi semuanya

Semuanya merespon dengan tersenyum puas.

"Aku bersyukur kau datang Naru" tambah kakashi sembari melirik pada muridnya yang sedang terbaring dengan lengan terbuka di hadapannya

"hehehe" tak salah lagi, itu respon andalan naruto. Kakashi hapal gelagat muridnya yang satu ini

"Kau tidak berubah naru!" kakashi hanya tak menyangka dengan kondisinya naruto masih sehebat ini

"Tentu saja sensei. Sasuke tak akan mau menjadi temanku jika aku payah hehe" sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan naruto.

"Aku tadi tak sempat menanyakannya. Tapi sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau sedang di US untuk pengobatanmu Dobe?!" sepertinya Sasuke baru teringat dengan informasi penting yang hrus dia tahu ketika melihat naruto sekarang.

"Kujelaskan nanti teme! Aku lelah"

"Baiklah" Sasuke menyerah setelah menyadari kondisi naruto sekarang. Kelelahan terukir jelas dari raut wajahnya dan.

'Apakah dia dulu sepucat ini? Dan dia lebih kurus' sembari beristirahat sasuke mengamati sosok yang selama beberapa bulan ini meninggalkannya.

.

.

Dalam hidup sebuah pengorbanan adalah hal yang mutlak untuk bisa mendapatkan sesuatu. Menjadi dokter berarti mengorbankan semuanya demi keberlangsungan hidup pasien. Naruto sangat sadar dengan kondisinya sekarang tapi dia tak bisa berdiam diri ketika melihat kepanikan yang terjadi tadi.

Kelelahan adalah hal yang tak boleh dialami Naruto sekarang. Dan dia melanggar itu.

"Dobe! Apa kau mendengarku?" ucapan sasuke sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh Naruto sekarang

"Dobe! Dobee!"

"Ah iya. Kenapa?" setelah beberapa kali guncangan naruto menyadari posisinya sekarang.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang duduk di cafetaria rumah sakit. Dua botol minuman isotonik dan dua potong roti isi menemani waktu istirahat dan perjumpaan mereka.

"Maaf teme. Tadi aku tidak mendengarmu, hehe" naruto hanya terlalu lelah, dia fokus pada pernafasannya tadi, juga pada kesadarannya.

Sasuke tidak menjelaskan ucapan sebelumnya, melainkan diam memperhatikan kondisi naruto sekarang. Kaos oblong berwarna tosca dengan bercak darah dimana-mana, celana ripped jeans pemberiannya dua tahun lalu, rambut yang terikat berantakan, wajah pucat, mata sayu, dan nafas yang terburu

"Naru! Apakah ..." belum sempat ucapan sasuke rampung naruto tumbang jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Naru!" sasuke baru menyadari, kondisi Naruto sangat tidak baik. Beberapa orang menghampiri naruto setelah teriakan sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke segera menghubungi Kyuubi setelah menangani Naruto. Menjelaskan kondisinya dan menyarankannya untuk segera datang, juga untuk memberi tahu keluarganya yang lain, kakak sulungnya Naruko dan ayahnya Minato.

Naruto sekarang terbaring di UGD rumah sakit. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia bertarung juga berjuang di ruangan ini dan sekarang dia terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Sasuke!" kakashi datang terburu

"Sepertinya aku tahu masalahnya."

Sasuke mendengarkan sembari terus memegang tangan pucat Naruto

"Lihat perutnya" sasuke menyingkap kaos naruto,

"Ya tuhan" sasuke terbelalak

"Sepertinya dia tergores ujung kasur portabel ketika menangani pasien terakhir tadi" luka menganga cukup dalam di perut naruto, luka goresan tidak salah lagi.

Itu bukan masalah serius sebenarnya, tapi untuk naruto. Itu hal Fatal.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya Sasuke? Aku juga baru menyadarinya ketika kau membawanya kemari barusan. Noda darah di bajunya melebar, sepertinya dia pendarahan dari sedari tadi. Dan handuk itu, sepertinya dia hanya menahannya dengan itu" Sasuke jatuh terduduk, masih sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto.

'Bodoh bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya. Matanya sayup dan dia sedari tadi terus mempertahankan kesadarnnya.' Sasuke meraung tertahan.

Sasuke meraung ketika sadar apa yang dilakukannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapt**

"Aku datang seperti janjiku sebelumnya teme"

Minato menyesali perbuatannya saat itu

"Nee-san, nii-san. Ku ingin bertemu mereka"

"Itachi. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

* * *

 **Author Note**

Cardiac Arrest:Sejenis serangan jantung, gw simplenya biasanya nyebut gagal jantung. Karena jantung mendadak berhenti berfungsi, penyebabnya biasanya karena sumbatan pada arteri koroner.

CPR: Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation - nafas buatan singkatnya begono, biasanya tindakan pertolongan pertama untuk seseorang berhenti bernafas karena sebab tertentu.

Epinefrin: gw sebenernya gak tahu secara spesifik ini zat apa, yang gw tau ini semacam hormon sintesis kalo di tubuh kita adrenalin. Fungsinya juga setau gw sama. mempercepat reaksi pada gerak tubuh kayak mempertinggi tekanan darah, mempercepat detak jantung dsb.

Irigation: pembersihan luka

OR: Operation Room - Ruang operasi

Di atas sedikit penjelasan beberapa istilah yang gw pake di story. Hehe maaf kalo salah penjelasannya. Gw gapernah kuliah kedokteran soalnya hehe, gw cuma sering denger dari temen gw yang sekarang lagi residen hehe. Kalo ada komentar untuk meluruskan silakan di kolom review ya.

Sedikit info cerita ini awalnya bentuk apresiasi untuk seseorang (gw pernah cerita di author note chapter 1 kalo gasalah) dan juga bentuk ketertarikan akut gw sama dunia medis. Atleast meskipun gw kuliah jurusan matematika, gw tetep tertarik buat otodidak belajar (meskipun kayaknya tetep gak ngaruh XD) dan gw harap reader juga bisa sama-sama tertarik dengan dunia medis.

Dan there it is. Selamat menikmati, dan sorry pendek. Ini potongan lain buat melengkapi chapter sebelumnya.

RnR ya jangan lupa XD

See ya


End file.
